


Out of the Frying Pan

by MischiefLavellan



Series: Lost In Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefLavellan/pseuds/MischiefLavellan
Summary: Can Bekah survive being dropped in a new world without her family?





	1. Ch 1

Last thing Bekah remembered before she woke up was standing in line for the tilt a whirl at the Fair. She wanted to spin, and spin, and make herself sick. Last fair before school started back up again. She was going to make the most of it. She had had popcorn, cotton candy, hotdogs, pretzels, and she was planning on hurking it back up. Which irritated her big brother.  
She opened her eyes, and was standing somewhere else, “What in the name of all that is holy?” she muttered, her head felt off, and it hurt. Bringing her hand up, she found a knot on the back of her head, and her hand came away with blood. “Oh fuck no!” she said and started running. Bekah came into a little town, and saw the biggest dog she had ever seen come running up to her, before she hit the ground again, she heard the dogs master calling it, then blackness.  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw an older blonde woman standing over her, “Hey, it's okay little one, I am Leandra Hawke, my children found you. What happened? Where is your family?” Bekah sat up, a dizzy spell welcoming her for her efforts and the voice inside her screaming. 'Leandra Hawke, her children, I am in fucking Lothering and the fucking Blight is coming. And one of my saviors will die? Oh hell no. I am in a fucking video game, the one my irritating brother Luke plays. Oh Luke, mom, dad...' Liandra not hearing her internal monologue was shocked to see the girl start crying.  
“Ma'am, we were attacked by bandits, my mom, dad, and brother are all dead, I am never going to see them again. I don't know how I escaped, but the Blight is coming, Ostagar has fallen, Loghain quit the field and ran like the coward he is and left King Cailan and the Wardens to die.” she said, with shaking breath, “My dad was a farmer, but he turned merchant to feed the troops, very patriotic he was. We were there.” she said. Sudden a young man, stepped up, and she recognized him, “Messere Hawke, you survived the battle.” she said nodding her head. And oddly she saw recognition, “I know you. You always were near the mabari cages.” he said. Making Leandra hug the girl. “Well you can become part of our family now. I have patched you up the best I can, Jerith, can you take our new friend into the town center, get some willow bark tea and see if they have a healer?” she asked someone else. This Jerith looked at the new comer, “Sure, but shouldn't we ask her name first?” Bekah smiled at him, “I am Rebekah, Rebekah Joan Reich.” she said, “Not anymore, you are now Rebekah Joan Hawke. See our mom has adopted you. So you have us now.” said a beautiful girl who just stepped behind Jerith with a cloth, “I am Bethany, this is Jerith, and that knuckle head is my twin brother Carver. Welcome to the family. Did I hear you say the Blight was coming?” she nodded, “Mother we have to go. Please.” Bekah nodded, “I didn't survive Ostagar, bandits and the loss of my family to die in the blight ma'am. Please can we go?” 'This time, this time let it be both children survive.' she was thinking to herself.  
Jerith and she went into the town proper with his dog, who stayed next to Bekah the whole time, “Jerith, what's his name?” Jerith laughed, “Her name is Sera” “She's gorgeous, is she how you found me?” she asked, he nodded, “She dragged you over to me, we are glad she did. I don't think you would have made it otherwise.” She started, “Oh no, you didn't have to find a doctor, I don't want to put you out that kind of money.” he laughed, “Okay little Bekah, if you are going to be part of our family there is something you need to know.” he said, then summoned a small fire ball in his hand, “Beth and I are mages.” he said. She smiled, “That is so cool!” Jerith grinned, “Magic doesn't scare you?” she shook her head and then was sorry, the dizzy came back, “No, I wish I could be one, but that isn't gonna happen. I am 14 and nothing has shown up yet so...” she trailed off. “Maker's teeth, your are only 14! We thought you were older. Yep, you are officially my little sister.” he said laughing, I will keep you safe.” Then he hugged her, “Come on, let's get the supplies mom needs.”  
They did their shopping then he took her into the Tavern for a quick bite before they headed back. They walked in to see a man trying to stab a beautiful man from behind. Bekah didn't think, she ran up, dropped low and swept his feet, making him fall then stood on his wrist and took his sword. “Ya know, it isn't very sporting to stab a poor beautiful man in the back!” she said, making said man turn around. He had blood all over him, but Bekah would recognize him anyway, “Warden Alistair?” she said, eyes round. “Maker's breath, Bekah, my little cheese queen what are you doing here? Where are Thomas, Luke, and Lara?” Bekah burst into tears, “Bandits, we ran as soon as that snake quit the field, we knew we were done for then bandits killed everyone.” the tears turned into sobs. He picked her up and cuddled her, “Oh Bekah I am so sorry.” Jerith took that moment to walk up, “Hi, I am Jerith Hawke, can I ask why you are cuddling my adopted little sister, you do know she is only 14 right?” he said, but Bekah could see he was smiling. “Ah, hello Sister Leliana!” he said, making Bekah look up, “You're pretty.” she said looking at her, “All of you are so pretty.” then promptly passed out again. “Shit.” Jerith said. “When we found her, she had a bad blow to the head and was out of consciousness off and on. Her saving you Ser seems to have wiped her out again. Help me get her home?” Alistair nodded, “Leliana we accept your help” he heard the other woman say, Alistair rolled his eyes, “And I thought we were full up on crazy.” he muttered, “Hey Moira, can you get the rest of the stuff, I am going to help this guy get Bekah home.” Moira finally looked at the girl in his arms, “Oh Maker, that's Thomas' daughter.” she whispered, Alistair nodded, “She saved me then told me they fled after Thomas saw Loghain quit the field, and then the whole family except her were slaughtered by those bandits.” he huffed, “She used to steal me cheese from Thomas' wares, he knew it was happening. I would bring him money just in case. Sweet girl.” Moira laughed, “Sweet kid who things you hung the moon Alistair. That is why she saved you. I would watch her mooning over you from the kennels when she wasn't helping the Kennel Master with the Mabari.” she shook her head, “Go get her home. And Ser?” she asked Jerith, not knowing his name, “Thanks to you and your family for taking her in, I know the pain she is feeling, I recently lost my parents and brother. There is a Blight coming, get out now, before the darkspawn get her. That kid deserves to survive, so do you.” she said, Jerith nodded, then led Alistair to their house.  
She woke up as they got to the house, Alistair carried her inside, and Jerith showed him where to put her. “Ugh, Ali, why are you carrying me?” she asked, he laughed, “You passed out in my arms Becky. What can I say, I am that beautiful.” she laughed, “Well yes you are.” she said then turned tomato red, causing Jerith to laugh out loud. “What is going on here?” Leandra asked walking into the room, “Some bastard sell sword tried to skewer my friend Ali, so I kicked him, and took his sword. Dishonorable ingrate tried to stab him in the back!” Bekah said, “Only I wasn't accounting for my recent head injury.” she finished sheepishly. Leandra looked at her, “Thank you Ser for returning my hot headed daughter.” she said. Alistair stopped her, “I know who she is good madam, we met at Ostagar. The darkspawn won, they will be here in a matter of days, you need to get out now. Please, for my little cheese queen. Promise me you will get her to safety.” Leandra nodded, “We just lost my Malcom to those bastards. I don't want to leave what he and I worked so hard for.” Jerith hugged her, “But mom, we need to go, now.” he said, Carter and Bethany in the background nodding. She took a breath, “We will go tomorrow, my brother is in Kirkwall, we have a house, and my family is in good standing. We will go there.” she said. Alistair nodded, then kissed Bekah on the forehead, “Okay little cheese queen, be safe.” he said, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him close. “When it is about to end and you have to kill the arch demon, take Morrigan's deal. She won't come back, she will never bother you. But save Moira and yourself, please Ali. Promise me. I am not letting you go until you promise me. Oh and don't let Moira kill Flemeth, she won't die anyway. Trust me, damn shape shifting goddess.” She looked at him, she was speaking so silently “Go to Calenhad first. Save the mages. Please, save Cullen.” He pulled back looking at her, “You're a seer!” he whispered. She nodded, “I love you Alistair Therin now go.” She said pushing him away. He stood up staring at her, “Goodbye Cheese Queen. Find me when this is over.” he said, kissing her temple softly. She nodded. After he left she burst into tears again.  
The family started packing quickly, Jerith getting his father's books and papers, “I can help carry stuff, but we need to pack somewhat light to beat the horde. I don't want to lose anymore family, and if we wait to long, we will lose either Beth or Carver to an ogre.” Bekah said, looking at Leandra, “I can't lose any more family.” she nodded, “Okay let's go people.”  
Bekah smiled, they actually left before Ali and the others, she blew him a kiss as they left the town, headed for Gwaren to catch a ship to Kirkwall. Even though they left early, they still had to deal with minor groups of darkspawn, Bekah looted some bodies for a bow and arrows what ever money she could find. Jerith smiled at her, “Little sister, isn't it wrong to loot the dead?” he asked her laughing, “Not if you want to survive yourself. Besides, these aren't graves. Just...” she shook her head, “Don't make me think about it.” She actually hit one of the darkspawn the first time she tried to use the bow, so she kept at it, and kept getting better. They had been walking for a few days when they came upon a rather large group of darkspawn attacking a couple on the road. Bekah looked down and spotted a large rock, “Hey UGLY BACK OFF THEM!” she said lobbing it and actually hitting one of the darkspawn on the shoulder. “Uh Becky, you shouldn't have done that.” said Carver pulling his sword, “Yes I should have 20-2 not fair odds. She took aim with her bow and Jerith and Bethy started firing fire and ice spells, then Beth cast crushing cage. When the fight was over, Bekah saw who they had helped, “Oh no, no, no.” she said, “Bethany, I don't care what happens, you see an Ogre do not charge it. Promise me, swear on Andraste's Holy Flames. Same with you Carver. I tried to change it, I have to change it. I will keep Mom safe. You two SWEAR IT.” she said, both swore, looking at her uncomfortably, “Good let's go meet Aveline and Ser Wesley, the Templar.” she said, and started walking.  
“I am Aveline, and this is my husband Ser Wesley, thank you for helping us.” the redheaded woman said. “I am Leandra and these are my children, Jerith, Carver, Bethany, and Bekah.” They nodded at the pair, “Apoststates stay back. The Chantry dictates. The Chantry dictates.” he said, Bekah stepped out in front of Jerith and Beth, “Ya know, we didn't have to help you. Stay away from my siblings.” she said, pushing back against Jerith to make him back up. “Ya know there is a blight on, so why don't we help each other instead of you persecuting my sibs because the Maker made them the way he did. Alright?” She heard Jerith snort back laughter, and even Aveline smiled a bit, “Dear, they saved us, I think the Maker understands.” He nodded, “Then we will travel together to escape, I will refrain from my duty for now.” he said, “Cool, okay then. Shall we? Please. I don't want to die.” Bekah said, shaking his hand, and smiling at him. She started walking, half walking and half skipping away. “Is your sister mad?” Aveline asked, Jerith shook his head, “Nope, just 14.” he said and started after her. Wesley and Aveline looked at each other, “That is a 14 year old, I could have sworn she was older.” Leandra nodded, “Her entire family was killed in front of her by bandits, she was wounded, and that was after they survived Ostagar. We took her in, she is my daughter now.” she said, catching up with the others.  
They came to a small hill with a plateau on it, “Shit. Bethy, Carver remember your promises to me. Do not engage the ogre.” she said, “Mom, let Jerith, Aveline, and Wesley handle it. Warriors work better on Ogres, stay here with Bethany and Carver.” she said, tucking them into a small alcove she found in the side of the plateau. Then she helped Jerith and the others pick off the smaller darkspawn. Suddenly the ground started shaking, “OGRE!” she yelled, running to where she left the others, she jumped off the side and hid with them, hearing the grunts, and yells. “Maker please keep them safe.” she prayed. She heard a bellow, then the mighty ogre fell, she pulled the others out and walked up the small incline to see Aveline on the Ogre's back, she had ridden it down. She rushed over to Jerith and hugged him hard, “ Maker you're safe!” she said, suddenly there were darkspawn coming from everywhere. “FUCK” said Jerith, getting ready to fight again, suddenly they heard a roar, a tightness that Bekah didn't know was in her body, lessened. “We are saved.” she said. Making the others look at her, “Dragon!” Carver yelled. They stood and watched as the dragon destroyed every darkspawn aroun d the plateau. Then the dragon landed, and turned into a woman.  
“I just came to see what could kill a mighty Ogre and now that I have< I am satisfied.” she said, they heard a crash behind them, turning they saw Wesley on the ground. “Wesley!” Aveline cried, running to his side. Bekah ran with her, “Andraste's flaming knickers!” she swore, making Leandra snap at her, “Sorry mom. Are there any Wilds Flowers anywhere?” Bekah asked, looking at Wesley, the black lines crawling up his skin. “Please, it can fix this, I saw it happen when Moira Cousland brought it back to the Kennel Master to save the mabari. PLEASE!” she screamed. The woman looked at them, “he has the corruption.” “No, no, Wesley will be fine.” “Aveline, she is right, I can feel it in me, you have to.” he said, pulling out his dagger. Aveline started crying, “I can't” Jerith knelt next to her, “Aveline, it has to be your choice.” he said, “I am here for you, we all are.” Bethany and Bekah were standing behind him, both of them hugging and crying. Aveline nodded, then her hand on Wesley's she drove the dagger home. “Thank you my love.” he said, then was gone.  
Bekah let go of Bethany and walked to the old woman, “Asha'bellan'ar, you need to please pretty please help us. If you do we can help you.” she said, then more quiety, “Please Mythal. Save my new family.” she said, so the others couldn't hear her. The woman looked at her, “You do not belong here, but something brought you. You know all of us, and have already changed things. Hmmm. I wonder what purpose brought you here, are you hear to aid the Champion, or to hinder him?” she asked, “I cannot see that far ahead.” Bekah pulled herself up, standing taller, “I am Rebekah Joan Hawke, and I will allow nothing to happen to my family, that is who I am now. I will use all my knowledge to keep them safe, or as safe as I can, seeing I am only 15.” Suddenly the old woman threw her head back and laughed, “Oh you I like. Very well I will help your family.” she looked at Hawke, “You, you stand upon the precise of change, when you get to the edge, do not think just jump and fly.” “Cheap advise from a dragon.” he snarked at her, she laughed again. “I have decided to help you, but I ask a boon from you as well, if you do this you will have saved my life as I am saving yours.” “Who are we saving you from?” asked Bethany, “My Morrigan, assuming she does what I think she will do.” “Who is Morrigan?” Flemeth laughed, “A headstrong, stubborn girl who thinks she knows more than me or anyone else.” Jerith shook his head, “I can't tell if she is your daughter or your enemy.” “Neither can she.” Flemeth said, but he noticed so did Bekah. She shook her head, “I will take you to Gwaren, there you can catch a ship to Kirkwall. There is a Dalish Clan there, on Sundermount Mountain. I want you to take this amulet to Keeper Marethari. Then your debt will be paid.” she said. Jerith nodded. “Very well, can you teach me to be a dragon?” he asked, she laughed, “Oh you could never be a dragon.” she said, making him cock an eyebrow at her.


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Culture shock, falling in love, and new friends

They sailed for two weeks, with only a small grate to let in fresh air. When they finally landed in Kirkwall, Bekah practically ran out of the hold, Bethany and Carver right behind her. Leandra looked at Jerith, “Well my son, one good thing about this journey is that Bekah is one us officially. The twins already treat her as a sister, and I noticed you do as well.” she said smiling. Jerith looked at her, “You realize mother, she saved your lives, with that ogre and whatever she said to that Flemeth, it made her help us. She is special, and I already love her, She can shoot, but she needs to learn to defend herself. I worry about her. She is too willing to risk getting hurt to protect us.” Liandra nodded, “She doesn't want to lose her new family the way she lost her original one.” she said, as they walked onto the dock. She smiled as she watched Bekah jump onto Carver's back yelling “Piggy back ride!” while Bethany and Aveline stood by and watched with smiles on their faces. “Okay, enough you two, let us get into the city and find your Uncle Gamlen.” Leandra missed the look of distaste on Bekah's face, but not Jerith. She ran back to where he was, “Gamlen is going to break her heart. He isn't what she thinks he is. And he has too big of a mouth.” she said, then skipped ahead, “Okay mom, introduce us to Uncle Gamlen.” she said, sounding way more cheerful that she had talking to Jerith.  
Jerith had never wished someone could be so wrong in his life, but when Gamlen told them he lost the house, and he couldn't get them into the city, but had brokered the deal with The Red Irons, and Athenril the elven smuggler, Bekah looked at Jerith, “We need to go with Athenril, she won't ask us to kill anyone, and she doesn't deal in kids.” she said, then they talked to them, and Jerith knew Bekah was right. They walked back to Gamlen and Leandra, who was berating him for selling her children into slavery for a year. Aveline got a job with the City Guard which was more up her ally, but she promised she would stay in touch, she loved the Hawkes, they were her family now as well.   
In the year they were with Athenril, they made a name for themselves the Hawke children did. Carver trained Bekah how to use a sword, and she picked up two handed rogue fighting from Athenril herself. As well as learned how to pick a lock, and move silently. It honestly made Jerith nervous, but she was still on the small side even at 15. The chubbiness she had had when they found her was gone in weeks and her body became more of a fighter's body than a farm girl's. She was beginning to look more like a woman than she had, and it was only Jerith and Athenril reminding them that she was a kid that kept her away from the attentions of the men.   
But it wasn't all bad, they got side jobs too, which Bekah told them they might need to think about saving their money. For when their servitude was done. After everything Bekah had said thus far that had been true, they listened to her. She didn't have many predictions for the first year in Kirkwall, which irritated her, and made Carver pick on her.  
“Carver, I swear by Andraste's Flaming Knickers that if you do not stop it, I will...” “You'll what Bekah? Come on, say it.. What are you gonna do to me?” he asked tauntingly. She vanished into a shadow and whispered behind him, taking her knife she cut off the part of his hair he had grown out. Then flipped backwards out of his reach holding it up and taunting him. “I will do that. Next time I will leave a bald stripe. Then the ladies won't look at you twice, not even the ones at the Rose!” she said, he charged at her and she screamed and ran the other way. Their year was almost up, and everyone was glad of it, all 4 Hawke children wanted out of the Smuggler life, neither of them saw the dwarf watching this exchange with a twinkle in his eye. He had heard good things about the Hawkes, especially the eldest, who was just then striding into the fray. “What in the void is going on here?” he asked, “She cut my hair!” Carver grumped, Bekah looked at him, defiance flashing in her eyes, “Shouldn't have said what you said then.” Jerith laughed, “Carver, you know better than to pick on Bekah, she took a little to well to the rogue training remember? It wouldn't do to make your own sister want to kill you.” he took a breath, “Come on, last assignment for Athenril.” he said. Bekah smiled, a real smile, “Good, and then tomorrow for my name day, we will take the amulet to Sundermount, and maybe I can get a new blade from the Dalish?” she asked quietly. The two men stopped and looked at her, “Tomorrow is your name day?” Jerith asked, she nodded, “I didn't want you guys to go out of your way for me.” she said.   
“My little sister is turning 16 and you don't want me to do anything special?” Jerith looked at her, “You miss them.” she nodded, the dwarf still watching saw her tears roll silently down her face. She quickly brushed them off, “Come on then. No time for grief. What are we doing?” she asked, Jerith shook his head, “Not here. I will tell you when we get there, but you little Bekah have an intimate roll to play. You're gonna need that sleeping powder you make.” She nodded and rushed into the house they were in front of, when she came out she was in dark leathers with a pouch at her waist and better daggers on her back. “Let's go.” she said, all trace of that playful girl gone.  
“I have to put whom to sleep?!” she exclaimed, “Why are we robbing Senechel Bran?” she asked, “Athenril said he had welched on payment for something he wanted. We are to take the item back.” She sighed, “And me putting him to sleep is better than fucking him.” she said, “Who's idea was the seduction?” she asked, “Athenril's second. They don't believe that you have remained pure.” Her face turned white and then red, and her hand's clenched, “Of all the fucking nugshit reasoning, why? Because they all popped their cherries at fucking 12? For fucks sake of course it's a man who can't believe that a child wouldn't want to fuck someone! FUCK!” she said punching the wall next to them to get it out of her system. Carver and Jerith looked at each other, “Well shit, I don't think I have ever seen her this angry before. Shouldn't have told her brother.” Jerith nodded in agreement, “Hey Beks come on calm down we have a job to do then you can sock the asshole in the mouth. Okay?” She stopped and took a breath, nodding once she picked the lock to the Senechel's house, and then blew the sleeping powder into his face when she saw him at his desk. She stayed with him, while Carver and Jerith looked for the item. Once they had it, they nodded at her, she gave him another dusting to make sure he stayed out, then followed them. Re-locking the door behind them.  
After dropping it with Athenril, she was stopped by her second, Baltar was a big stupid man, “So, did you fuck him like you were supposed to?” he asked, she punched him and swept his feet going down with him, her knife at his throat before anyone could stop her. “Never talk to me that way again. I am a 16 year old girl. No I did not fuck him, no I will not fuck you. I have not fucked anyone, and after being with you lot for the last year, I never want to. So go fuck yourself you useless nug humping swine!” she said, then jumped off him and walked away. Seeing the audience that caused, with Athenril laughing and clapping along with the others. “If you ever want to make some extra coin Hawkes you know where I am.” she said, shooting Jerith and Bekah both looks.  
“Well that went well.” Carver snarked, when they got back to the house. She looked at him, “Whoah, not saying it was a bad thing you did, just, damn. Didn't know you had it in you little sister.” She glared at him, “Shut up Carver.” then walked into the room she shared with everyone. They slept in bunk beds, which was fine. 'Gods, why did I have to be adopted by the Hawke family? Yeah I think of Carver and Beth as siblings, but holy Crow Jerith. It is bad to be hot for your brother Beks, even your adopted one.' she thought cursing herself. But damn if she wasn't right. She climbed up into her bed, and just laid there, 16, still a virgin, and hot for her older brother. She was embarrassed, and angry at herself. Jerith was just like the Garret character her brother played on his game, sarcastic, sexy, and would kill to protect his family and friends. Then Alistair, she knew he was okay, they had heard he had been crowned King of Ferelden, and married Moira Cousland. They got the news 3 days ago. So Beks decided to write to the King and congratulate him, while also mourning the loss of his sexy self.   
Jerith walked into the room to find her sitting on her bed writing, “Hey kiddo, what are you doing?” he asked, “Writing a letter to Ali, King Alistair congratulating him and wishing him and Moira well. He did carry me to the house and kiss me, remember?” she said, then quietly, “If only on the forehead.” Jerith laughed, “You really do love him, don't you? Developed feelings at Ostagar?” she snapped her head up, then sighed, “Yeah I guess I do. Not that it matters, he loves Moira. With all his heart. His very big, soft, goofy, cheese loving heart.” Jerith looked up at her, “I am sorry Beks.” she shook her head, signing the letter, Your Cheese Queen, Bekah Hawke, before looking at him, “It's okay Jerith. I will get over it. Silly fantasy anyway, too busy surviving to fall in love. Gotta keep moving, get us out of this dump. Hey speaking of dumps, Gamlen left the will in the safe in the old manor and then sold the place to Slave traders, so, why don't you, Carver, and me go get it, and clear out the place. That way when we can afford it, we can buy mom her house back!” Jerith threw his head back and laughed, “Beks, when did you want to do this?” “Not tomorrow, tomorrow we keep the promise to the Old Hag Who Talks Too Much, Asha'bel'annar, Flemeth. It isn't good to trick a goddess.” she stopped, “Oh I shouldn't have said that, she is going to find me and kill me, no one finds out about that for almost 10 years. Oh shit.” she said and started rocking and shaking. “Don't tell her you know, please.” she whispered, fear evident in her eyes. Jerith reached up and pulled her off her bed, hugging her close, “I have you, she won't hurt you. Just, we won't say she is a goddess. Does she know you know?” he asked, she bit her lip and nodded, “It was part of the leverage I used to get us to safety.” she said.   
He carried her into the living room, “Mom, Beks finally told us her name day.” Leandra's face lit up at that, “When is it?” “Tomorrow.” “Maker that leaves no time!” Leandra fussed, “My present is going to Mount Sundermount tomorrow Mom.” Bekah said, looking pointedly at Hawke, “We have a promise to keep, and a deal to settle.” Leandra nodded. “Alright kiddo, we won't do anything special.” she said, but she saw Beth and Carver look at each other, and knew that wasn't true.  
Next morning, Bekah was up early and making breakfast for everyone, she had found one of the merchants in Lowtown sold coffee from Par Vollen. So she was brewing coffee through a muslin cloth she had bought at the same time. The smell woke Jerith first, she kissed his cheek and said good morning handing him a cup, he raised an eyebrow, and took a small drink. “Maker's Grace what is this?” she grinned at him, “Coffee.” she grinned at him, “Careful, it is highly addicting, and so good.” She gave Gamlen a dirty look when he walked in, “there is coffee, and Orlesian Toast for breakfast, I bought the stuff to make bread, and I also bought extra eggs. There is a jam to go on the toast. It is good, try it.” she said not looking at him again. After what Beks had told Jerith the day before, he was shooting Gamlen the stink eye as well, and from the looks Carver was giving he knew as well.   
Bekah walked past Carver, “He knows I told him last night.” she said, and Carver nodded, “Good, when we getting the will?” “Tomorrow.” He nodded, then smiled at her, “Love you little sis, Happy Name Day!” he said hugging her. She smiled, “I love you too Carver, now get off me so I can finish cooking.”she said pushing him off. She took Leandra food in her room, and then looked at the state of the place, “Don't worry Mom, we will get you out of here. I promise.” Leandra just looked at her, then stood up and hugged her, “I may not have given birth to you, or raised your from a babe, but I am so proud of you and you are my daughter. I love you Rebekah.” Bekah smiled, a few tears shining in her eyes, “I love you too mom, I just wish....” she stopped, and Leandra hugged her closer, “I know baby, I know. Not having your parents and brother on your name day. Wait this means, your name day was the day after we got to Kirkwall, we noticed your started calling yourself 15 then, and none of us realized, you let us go a whole year without knowing your name day!” She wasn't shouting but her voice was raised enough the others heard it. “Mom stop, it isn't a big deal. We have been busy. And now. I have to get stuff ready, because I am going to Sundermount to the Dalish camp to keep a promise. And either they come with me, or I go alone. Either way, doesn't really matter. It has to be done.” she said, making Leandra sigh.   
In the other room, “Hey Brother, I think she is picking up on your bad habits.” Carver said jokingly. “What stubborn pride? No Carver I think that is you.” None of them heard Bekah come back in, “Actually, that is all from Thomas Michael Reich, my father, and a little from Luke, and the attitude, that is all Lara Rachel, my mom.” they all could see the pain in her face when she said their names. They knew she loved them, and was officially part of the family, well maybe not all. “Okay enough emotional crap, I already know you aren't one of us.” Gamlen said, “I have to put you up too, and Leandra says I can't charge you because you are her daughter, well that proves you are not. So missy it is time..” She was on him before he could finish speaking, “Tomorrow you rat, we are getting the will from the manor house, WE WILL READ IT. And then, then you rodent, we will see who is family or not.” She shoved him away from her, hiding the knife she had held to his gut back into her sleeve, Jerith caught the glint of steel and stared at her. “Okay people let's go return a necklace, and let the youngest Hawke pick her present.” he said, leading her out of the house before she killed him.  
Sundermount, of course the elves wanted to kill them, Bekah stepped forward, “An'deran Atish'an, Clan Tabrae, we come from Asha'bel'annar bringing something for Keeper Marethari.” The elves were shocked, “Dirthalas Elvhen?” “My family in would trade food with the Clans as they came through the Brecilian, Father traded fairly, Thomas Reich.” she said, The older hunter stared at her, “An'daran Atish'an, you are little Bekah. I remember you, you would always run up to the Haren and ask for stories. Creators, where are your family?” her face fell, “Gone, bandits. We had answered the King's call and gone to Ostagar, Bandits on the road slaughtered them, almost killed me, I ran, and the Hawkes found me. They saved me, took me in.” The old hunter hugged her, “We are sorry to learn of their passing, we wondered last time we were in the Brecilian where you were. Come the Keeper is expecting you.” he said. Leaving the others to stare at her, “Your family is friends with the Clan?” Beth asked, she shrugged, “We traded with all of them, including Lavellan when they would come through on the way to Ostagar. She got wistful, there was a cute boy my age in Lavellan. Guess I will never see him again.” Bethany started laughing, “Yep you're sixteen, it is notice boys time. And have the older brother, or not brothers, threaten them and make them piss themselves with fear. At least it is just Carver and Jerith, we had Dad too when I was sixteen.”  
Soon enough they were with Keeper Marethari, the older Hunter, having got there first had told the Keeper about Bekah and her family, “Ir abelas Bekah for your loss.” she said hugging her, “Hi Keeper. It has been a year, a little more, these people are my family now. They took me in, and these are my brothers and sister.” The Keeper looked at the Hawkes, “Do you know how special this child is? About her knowledge and visions?” She warned us about two of our own getting wounded, and lost to us. We made sure to keep Tamlen and Adahlena away from the cave, in fact, Tamlen come here.” she called to the handsome blonde elf who was holding a baby. He came jotting over, “Tamlen, dal'en, I want you to meet Bekah, she is the reason we told you to avoid caves that Shemlen spoke of. Tamlen grinned at her, “You are the reason I am alive and Adahlena and I are mated. This is Eolas, because without your knowledge we would be lost and he would not be here.” Bekah grinned, “Oh Tamlen he is gorgeous!” she said, Jerith cleared his throat behind her, “Oh sorry, Keeper Marethari, we have brought that which we promised Asha'bel'annar we would.” she said.   
“Why did I know we wouldn't just be giving them the amulet?” asked Jerith again as Merril lead them up the hillside. Bekah grinned at him, “I could have told you, but what fun would that be?” she said then stuck her tongue out at him and jogged up to where Merril was. “You need to leave that Eluvian alone Merril, or the Pride Demon trapped inside will take over the Keeper and you will be attacked with us for it. I have seen it Merril, just like with the Blight and Tamlen and Adahlena. Please listen to me. Oh, and in Kirkwall, we will meet a dwarf named Varric who will give you a ball of string so you don't get lost and call you Daisy.” Merril whipped her head in Bekah's direction, “You have SEEN?” she asked, Bekah kissed her cheek, “I have, and I do not want you to lose your family like I lost mine. Yes I have a new one, but please listen to me. Fight survive, and in 10 years, join the Inquisition, meet Solas, he knows all about Elvhen history. Listen to him, learn from him, he is similar to Asha'bel'annar. He is older, and has woken from Uth'enera not now, but in a few years. Get your knowledge from him. Please.” Merril looked at her, eyes wide, then nodded.   
They got up to where they needed to be, Bekah saw the graves, and the altar, but stopped everyone, and pulled out her daggers, suddenly, shadow fighters and shades came out of nowhere, attacking, and then a Arcane Horror Bekah watched as the Horror drew Jerith towards it, she screamed and ran towards it, willing herself to get there first to stab it and make it let her brother go. Suddenly she was there, and she didn't know how. She had gotten there too quickly, but she didn't care, she stabbed Horror in the back with both blades, then again, using them to climb it, instead of swinging at Jerith, it went for her she jumped and flung herself backwards landing and pulling out her bow firing as fast as she could. Carver got the killing shot, then they all stood there panting. Jerith looked at Bekah, but it was Bethany who spoke, “Beks, hate to tell you babes, but you're a mage.” she said. Bekah looked at her shocked, “Uh no, no way 16 too old, not a mage, not a mage. Oh gods no. Not a fucking mage.. Not here in Kirkwall, untrained, oh gods, oh gods.” Jerith got to her first, “Hey kiddo, where is the little girl who said cool, and wished she was one?” Bekah let out a harsh laugh, “In Lothering far away from the Gallows and Knight-Commander Meredith. Oh fuck no. She will brand me Jerith, she HATES mages, and has poor Cullen so warped after what happened at Kinloch. Jerith promise me, be his friend, it isn't his fault.” she started to breath better, and told her family what Cullen Rutherford Knight-Captain of Kirkwall suffered at Kinloch hold, making all four of the others shudder, “Oh Maker, no wonder he hates mages.” Bekah nodded, “Yeah, we need to help him. Please.”   
Jerith was reminded of what she said to Alistair, 'Go to Kinloch first, save the mages. Save Cullen.' He looked at her, “Oh Maker, Bekah, you saw it in Lothering. You saw the poor man's fate. That is what you were telling Alistair.” she nodded. “Bekah do you feel for Cullen like you did for Alistair?” he asked, she bit her lip and refused to answer, which was answer enough.  
She stopped shaking, “Okay Merril do the rite, bring the old lady back.” she said, Merril looked at her, then said the prayed, suddenly Flemeth was standing in front of them. “It is refreshing to meet someone who keeps their bargains, I was half expecting to end up in some merchant's clutches.” she said to them, “No one would buy it.” Jerith answered laughing. Merril dropped to her knees. “An'daran Atish'an Asha'bel'annar” “Get up girl, do you know who I am other than Asha'bel'annar?” she asked, Merril shook her head. “The people bend their knee to easily. You do not bow to anyone dal'an.” She looked at Bekah, “Now that is interesting, you are still here, and with them. And now a mage.” Bekah looked right at her, “My lady, if it would please you, can you take it away? It is too dangerous. Meredith will kill me, an older apostate, I will end up in the Gallows, and then Orsinio....” she stopped shuddering. “No da'lan I can not take it, it is part of you, you have your brother and sister to teach you to control it. I would suggest you do so. And learn to hide it. It is odd that it errupted now however.” she walked towards Bekah and hugged her, “I know not why this is happening to you child. You have been ripped from your home and your family, yet somehow your family and history is here as well. You know know there is no way back?” she asked, Bekah nodded against her, “Oh Mythal, I am so lost. And confused, if I am integrated here, how do I know what I know?” she asked in a whisper, Flemeth/Mythal shrugged, “You have love for Cullen Rutherford and Fen'Harel. You know he will not look at you, not being Elven.” she nodded, “The heart wants what it wants Mythal. You know that better than most.” she said, tears on her face. Flemeth let her go, brushing her hair away from her face, “Do what you must child, but live well.” she said, kissing her forehead. She walked towards Jerith, “You have my thanks, and my sympathy.” she said to him before turning into a dragon and flying away.  
“Asha'bel'annar gave you her blessing. But you aren't one of the people.” Merril said, “No, but I still honor Mythal.” was Bekah's answer. Merril's jaw dropped, Asha'bel'annar is...” she couldn't say it, “Part of her yes,” she stood up straighter, “Let's get back to the camp. And tell Marethari it is done.” Jerith was still standing there watching where she had flown off at, “Hey brother, what is wrong?” she asked him, “What did she mean she pities me?” he asked, he watched Bekah look down, biting her lip again. “Beks, what do you know?” she sighed, “I can't tell you everything. It isn't right, just know that I will try to change what I can. I will not lose my family again.” she said, then walked away, stress and fear evident in her carriage.   
Back in Kirkwall, Bekah was despondent, but Jerith and Beth had a plan, they would find a place out side of the city proper and train Bekah in her magic, they weren't telling anyone about her newly erupted abilities, not even their mother until it was under control. They had gotten Merril settled in the Alienage, and Bekah was happy to see when she visited her there was no Eluvian. She sent a message to the Keeper, “Merril did not bring the Eluvian, please shatter it. Save your people from the demon. Mythal Enaste. Bekah”   
Six months later, Bekah was on the road to being able to control her magic, and they were going to speak to a dwarf about becoming part of the Deep Roads expedition. However, it wasn't going to go exactly as Jerith hoped. “So you want to become part of the expedition, well tough shit, we have our fill of mercenaries and sell swords. We don't need you.” said Bartrand, Bekah stood up, “Listen here Bartrand Tethras you nug humping idiot. I know where we can get a map of the deep roads, and my brothers and I are the best fighters in Kirkwall. You don't know what you are sodding missing!” she said, then looked at the others, “Come on, let's get out of here, we know when we aren't wanted.” Jerith and Carver followed her out, only to be pick pocked by some stupid thief. Before any of them could get close to him, a crossbow bolt stuck his sleeve to the wall behind him. “I haven't seen you before, you should know, you don't have the class or pizzazz to work Hightown, get back to Lowtown where you belong.” he said, taking Bekah's money pouch and the bolt, the kid ran so fast, they were surprised they didn't see a trail of fire behind him. “Varric Tethras at your service my lady.” he said giving her her money pouch. She giggled, “Well met Messere Tethras, you aren't related to that nug humping idiot Bartrand are you?” He laughed, “Unfortunately, he may know business, but he doesn't know people. I know people, I have heard about all three of you, and your sister Bethany. All good things, you made a name for yourselves working with Athenril.” They looked at him, then at Bekah, she nodded, “Jerith, he is a good one, listen to him.” she whispered.   
The next day, Bekah and Jerith went to visit the Ferelden Refugee help center in Lowtown, while Bethany and Carver went to see what Athenril wanted, she had sent a message, she needed to speak to Hawke, so two Hawkes went. The women at the center didn't want to tell them where the Grey Warden was, and Bekah knew why, she brought a small bit of mana to her hands, while Jerith did the same thing, “We don't want to hurt him, we just need to talk to him. He won't be turned in to the Templars.” 'At least right now. If Justice goes ape shit like he does in game, I am telling Jerith to ditch him.' She thought to herself, still smiling. “Down in Darktown, there is a clinic, with a blue light out front, if you have need of him, he will be within.” said the younger of the women. “Thank you.” they both said together, Bekah walked over to the chest and took two sovereigns out of her pouch, and placed them in the box.   
“Jerith, they need it, all those people, we have it better than them. I know we need 50 gold, but honestly, I looted the shit out of those slavers when we cleared the Amell manor, I have squirreled away where Gamlen can never find it, about 600 gold. I am saving it to help mom get the manor back.” He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around, “I love you little sister! This is fantastic, we don't have to worry about raising the 50 Bartrand wants and missing the expedition.” He set her down kissing her cheek, “You are the best!” he said, “Even though I robbed the dead?” she asked, “Even though my little Cheese Queen. You know you still do it, when no one is watching. Squirrel away cheese, are you sending it to Denerim?” he asked, she nodded, “Someone has to help keep Ali in cheese.” she said sheepishly. He hugged her, “He will never know what he missed little sister. Come on.”   
They entered the Clinic and watched as a blonde man in a fur cloak healed a little boy, and almost collapsed from exhaustion. He waved off the payment the mother was trying to give him, and Bekah looked up in time to see Jerith's face, “Oh Maker Jerith, NO. Not him. He will ruin your life. Please believe me. Besides there is a Sexy Tevinter ex Slave in your future, he will be prickly, and run away, but he will come back. He will love you.” she whispered furiously.   
He stood up and his eyes flashed blue, and he readied his staff for battle. “Who are you, you dare threaten us?” he asked, Bekah stepped forward, “Justice begone, I wish to speak to Anders, we are mages as well. We mean no harm.” The blue light vanished, and Anders' brown eyes looked at them. “How do you know Justice?” he asked, “The same way I know about Sir Pounce Alot and the Orleasian Wardens, we need your help Anders. We need a map to the Deep Roads. And yes in exchange we will help with Karl, though I fear it will not go as you hope.” she said. He looked at Jerith behind her, “Who are you?” he asked him, “I am Jerith Hawke, this is my little sister Rebekah, she is a seer and knows things way before they happen.” Anders nodded, “And do you uphold her promise to help me?” Bekah looked at him, “Karl is his lover, he is in the Gallows they are meeting in the Chantry tonight, Anders is trying to help him escape the way Ser Carver helped Malcom so that Mom and he could be together.” she said. Jerith nodded, “We will help, we have two other siblings as well who can help.” Anders smiled, damn did he have a good smile. He is going to kill lots of people but he was sexy. Fuck. “Meet me at the Chantry tonight by the 10th bell.” Jerith nodded, we will see you there.”   
“How much can we trust him?” asked Jerith, Bekah sighed, “He is fine until the shit Meredith pulls makes Justice take over more and more, and then... Promise me when I say he isn't safe you will cut all ties. Please. I know he is sexy, and super sweet, but, Justice isn't, he is frightening, and no longer a spirit of Justice but one of Vengeance twisted by the pain and anger inside Anders at what some Templars do. Most Templars are good, and remember that Mages are people too, the people they are trying to protect. But there are some. And no Cullen isn't one of those, he is a good man, but wounded, and manipulated by Meredith. And he will blame himself and think himself unworthy of Redemption before his time here is through.” she said. And he felt the weight of her words, “Beks, go talk to him, after this deep roads trip, talk to him, tell him how you feel. Let him know you love him.” he said. She shrugged him off, “Let's go see what Beth and Carver have to say for themselves okay?” she asked. He nodded and off they went.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deep Roads SUCK

Of course it goes tits up right when they get there. “Anders has lost his mind Beks, you sure he is safe?” Carver asked, stabbing another Templar who had sprung this little trap. “Yes dear brother I am sure, if your lover, or me or Beth were made Tranquil just to set an example what would you do?” she asked, the scowl she got in return answered for him. Bekah was switching between magic and her knives, having trained more with the weapons than the magic, those were easier. When it was done, Karl was himself again, and afraid, “Anders what did you do? I can feel the fade again, I am me again. Please kill me, I can't go back to being a Templar puppet, please. I can feel it slipping.” Anders was crying, “Karl I can't don't ask this of me.” Bekah looked at him, “If it were me, I would want to die. Beth, Jerith?” “Yes Anders, we would not want to live like that.” Anders nodded, taking one of Bekah's knives, “Goodbye my love.” he said, and stabbed him through the heart. Handing the weapon back, “Let's get out of here before we are discovered again.” he said. Bekah looked at the others, “We will take Karl, give him a proper funeral. Not leave him here with the dogs that killed him just to get to Anders.” she said. They all nodded and together the Hawke siblings carried the man out, and set him on the pyre out behind the Chantry, lighting it with four fireballs, one for each mage there. Then walking away.

They let Varric do the talking, and sure enough, they were in, however, Leandra had other ideas, she didn't want all her children going, and tried to guilt Bekah as the youngest and Bethany to stay behind. Aveline's job with the Guard helped keep her away from such adventures, but she would come for dinner often and saw the Hawkes as family as well, which is why the day they were leaving, she and Leandra came together. “Please girls, not all of you, stay home with me? Please.” Leandra begged, Bekah shook her head, I have to go mom, I SAW it, I need to do this. They will need my help. I have my swords, and my staff I will be fine. I promise.” she said, not really knowing that that was true. But she needed to be there, because if Bethany and she both stayed, they would both go to the Circle. Finally Beth volunteered, “I'll stay mom.” she said, hugging her, looking at Jerith, Carver and Bekah, “You three better be safe, or so help me.” Bekah grinned at her, “We love you too sis.” She looked past them and saw Knight-Captain Cullen staring at them, she swallowed and turned beet red, “Jerith.” was all she said, he looked to where she was looking at and grinned. Patting her on the back, “Go tell him.” she nodded and ran, “Bartrand I will be right back.” she said, and ran to where Cullen was standing. “Knight-Captain Cullen, Ser, I just wanted to tell you, that you are the handsomest man I have ever seen. And I am not joking Ser.” she said, and before she could stop her self she stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. “I think I am beginning to care for you Ser, so if I don't come back from the deep roads, know, you are worthy of love, even if it is just from one such as I.” she said, then ran back to the others. Jerith was laughing, and Carver couldn't breathe, “Bekah, you just made the Knight-Captain smile and blush the deepest red I have ever seen.”   
Varric was even laughing, “I have never seen Curly smile before, he spends way too much time with a serious expression. Kid you have guts. How old are you anyhow.” he asked, “16.” she said grinning at him. “Okay Hawke, Grumpy, Bright Eyes, let's get movin'” he said. Bartrand wasn't so nice, “If all the drama is over with, let's move.”   
They were in a cavern that seemed to go nowhere, but Bekah knew different, she nudged Jerith and pointed at Anders, “Hey Anders can I see that map? Maybe there is another way we haven't seen yet.” she said, he walked over to them, and Varric called out, “Hey Bartrand, we will keep looking, just sit pretty and keep your pants on” making Jerith laugh out loud, as the headed to the back of the cavern, Bodahn came running up, “My boy has gone missing, I don't know where, can you look for him?” he asked, Jerith said they would and off they went.   
“Jerith, Varric, Carver, Anders, we need to be super careful, it has been long enough since the Blight that I am sure there are a lot of darkspawn down here. Don't get the blood anywhere near your face, I don't have any dried Wilds Flowers to make a healing tea out of.” They nodded, “Bekah, how do you know so much about darkspawn?” Anders asked, “I was at Ostagar with my family, and Ali and Moira are my friends. I am Ali's Cheese Queen.” Anders stopped dead, “You know the King and Queen? The Warden Commander of Ferelden? Have you told her I am here?” he asked, she shook her head, “You had your reasons for running Anders. Just do not run out on us today.” she said looking at him, “And stay away from my brother, Jerith is not for you to break his heart when Justice takes over for good.” Her green eyes flashed yellow for a second, scaring him, “What are you?” he asked her, “I am someone who is very protective of family, I already lost one, I am not going to see another hurt.”  
Anders walked closer to Jerith, “Um Hawke, why does your sister's eyes flash yellow sometimes?” “What did you do to make her angry?” he asked, “Nothing, just that doesn't seem human.” Jerith laughed, “Says the man who has a spirit of Justice living inside him. She is human.” he said, and told him the story of how Bekah became a Hawke. Bethany added things in here and there, while Bekah looked at the raw lyrium all over the place and oohhed over how pretty it was. She really didn't listen to them talk. Varric did though, “Shit Hawke, that sucks, and she is okay?” he asked, Jerith nodded, “Better than okay. She just is really protective of us. She keeps saying she won't survive if she loses more family.”   
“Darkspawn!” came the yell from up ahead, and the others ran to catch up, she was spining and slicing, dodging and then when Carver and Hawke came running up, she danced back and grabbed her staff. She had a cloth wrapped around her mouth and nose, and Varric and Hawke seeing that did the same, Anders being a Warden didn't have to worry about it. They battled more than one group of darkspawn found the lost Dwarven sons and sent them back to their father, then found Sandal. He was standing in the middle of a group of dead darkspawn and a frozen Ogre. “Sandal, how did you do this?” Jerith asked, “Enchantment!” he said holding up a rune, “And that?” he added pointing to the Ogre, “Not enchantment.” he said, Bekah hugged the boy, “Go find Bodahn Sandal. Be safe.” he nodded, handing the enchantment to her, and pointing to her short sword. She nodded in understanding, “Sandal you know what I am, don't you?” she asked, he nodded, “Outworlder.” he whispered, smiled. And happily went on his way.  
It was during the sixth group of darkspawn that it happened, Carver got hit with a darkspawn blade, and the corruption took hold. “NO!” Jerith yelled sending a wall of fire down at the rest roasting them. Bekah was by him in seconds, “Maker, come on Carver, Anders do something, you are the damn Grey Warden HELP!” He looked up, like he had heard something and took off, “Fuck you ANDERS!” she yelled, “If you die Carver I will never fucking forgive you. Damn it, you promised mom!” she said. Within minutes Anders was back with a group of men, “Hawke, Bekah, these are Grey Wardens. They can take him, put him through the joining. It is his only chance. They have their amulets..” he started, she nodded, “Carver, if you don't survive this, when I follow you to the Maker's side I will beat the living hell out of you.” she said, still crying. Jerith was barely holding it together, the pain in his face was heart wrenching to see. Carver nodded, and the men helped him up and helped him walk away. “I love you Carver.” Jerith and Bekah both said, he nodded, “Tell mom and Beth, tell them I'm sorry and I love them. You guys too.” Jerith shook off his sadness and fear, “Wardens, please let me know how my brother fares. No matter what way it goes, please.” he said. Bekah didn't say a word, just stood there, shaking and crying. When he looked at her, Varric was hugging her, “It'll be okay Bright Eyes. He will be fine.” he was saying.  
“Hey, we gotta keep going, or we could be next.” Anders said, Jerith nodded, “Beks come on. We will cry once we are out okay. I promise to let you drink as much Ferelden ale as you can stomach, just don't tell mom.” she let out a weak chuckle, “I will keep you to that promise.” and let go of Varric, “Thank you messere, I don't know what came over me.” she said. Varric and Jerith exchanged looks, they both knew where that melt down had come from. Bekah was once again losing family she loved. They stopped to camp, eat something, and Jerith saw Bekah pull out the book she had been writing in since Lothering. He called it her diary, she shrugged and kept writing. Her eyes were empty of emotion this time, and Jerith was worried about her. Varric sensed it to, so he sat with her telling her stories, trying his best to make her laugh, even telling the story of when he and Bianca Davri crash Bartrand's birthday. She only smiled a little, so Anders told a story about when the King had come to visit the Warden Commander bringing their twins with him. Her head shot up, “Ali and Moira had twins? She was able to conceive and carry to term twins, even with the taint?” Anders nodded, “A boy and a girl, the boy is named Cullen for an old friend of the Kings from Templar training and the girl is Rebecca.” Bekah stopped, “Rebecca?” she whispered, “Oh Ali. Anders what are their full names?” she asked, sounding more alive than she had since Carver went with the Wardens. “Cullen Bryce Thomas Therin and Rebecca Lara Rose Therin. Why do you ask?” he looked at her, and the smile and the tears were back. Jerith touched his arm, “Anders let's walk a minute.” he said, Anders nodded and they walked away. “Bekah's full name is Rebekah, and her mother's name was Lara, her father's name was Thomas.” he told the man. Anders stopped, “The King and Queen of Ferelden named their children for her and her parents? At least in part? But why?” Jerith laughed, “Did the Warden Commander or her King ever mention the Little Cheese Queen?” he asked. Anders nodded, “King Alistair was lamenting her absence quite loudly one day.” “Walk up to Bekah and ask how the little Cheese Queen is” was all he said.  
“Hey Bekah. So how's the Little Cheese Queen?” Anders asked walking back over, “The king was lamenting her absence last time I saw him.” She shot straight up, “Ali misses me? Jerith, brother mine, how fast can I get to Denerim if I leave as soon as we get back?” she asked. Making all three men laugh, “Well there is your answer.” was all Jerith said. “Okay so why did they name their daughter for you?” he asked her once they started forward again. She looked at him, “Because the last day I saw my Alistair, honestly the first man I ever fell in love with, I told him I loved him, and called him by his full name. I also told him how to save his and Moira's lives. Take the deal. And I send Kirkwall and other Free Marcher Cheeses to the King at least once a month.” she said. “As well as every cheese based recipe I can find. I am sure I am driving his cooks mad. I got a letter from Moira before we left telling me how happy he is. She didn't tell me about the twins though. Neither of them have.” She got quiet at that one, shaking her head, she put a smile back on. “Let's go, we still have some really freaky shit to fight including a demon, and an elemental.”   
When they finally found a way through, fighting all the darkspawn, they found an old Thaig. A really old Thaig, when they went inside, Bekah stayed by the door, she knew she had to let this happen. If only because the treasure they would find at the end would buy mom's house. Both Jerith and Anders had helped with her magic more as they walked, it wasn't like there were Templars in the Deep Roads. So when Bartrand did what she knew he would and started to shut the door to lock them in, she shot his ass with lightening. Screaming at him, “Bartrand, open this door you son of a bitch!” Varric yelled, then more quietly, “Sorry mother.” “FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” Bekah yelled, okay keep walking back, I know there is a way out. And more treasure than he took. But that red lyrium is going to fuck up the world.” she said. “You knew what he would do?” Varric asked, she nodded, “I tried to stop it, change it, I couldn't. Some things the Maker won't let me fix. Like keeping all the Hawkes safe and healthy. I failed there too.” she said, sobbing again.   
Shaking her head, she found the door, and then the interesting fight began. The Profane, the Demon. “NO, I am not making deals with a demon.” Jerith said, making Bekah proud. Then they had to fight the elemental. “When you see it spinning into that vortex, duck behind a pillar, stay out of it's range or we will die. Hit is when it is weak. It will call profane to protect it. We have this, ranged attacks are best for it, so thanks be to the Maker we are all ranged attacks.   
Varric hit it with quarrel after quarrel, Bekah hit it with fire and ice, Anders and Jerith following suit. Until finally with a scream of rage the Elemental died. They took out the remaining profane, and all swallowed a heath potion. Bekah walked over to Varric and cast healing on him. The green light flowing over his skin and the cuts closing up. She nodded, then sat down tired. “I say we camp here, then try to find the door key in one of those chests. We also need to make some sort of carry all. That looks like a lot of treasure. Even split three ways.” she laughed, “Hey Jerith, Varric, how much would Bartrand piss himself to think he missed out on all that gold?” she asked, making both men laugh. Then she promptly fell asleep.


	4. Ch 4

Back in Kirkwall, they got back with all the loot, and Jerith left it with Varric to sell, and get them their third. They headed home, just in time to see Templars there, Bekah ran, “BETHANY!” she yelled. Then saw Cullen turn and look at her, she was embarrassed, she was filthy her eyes were red from crying and she knew she looked like she got the shit kicked out of her, because she had. Those profane were intense. Bethany stepped outside, “Bekah, Jerith where's Carver, what is wrong?” she asked, Bekah stopped, “Darkspawn attack, he went to join the Grey Wardens, it was the only way to save his life. I didn't have any Wilds Flowers. I am so sorry Bethy I failed you. I failed mom. I promised we would be fine. I failed us all.” she said “Why are there Templars here, you aren't going anywere.” said Jerith stepping up, he put his hand on Bekah's shoulder. Bethany stopped him, “Jerith, I want to go. I am tired of hiding, of running. I asked to join the Circle.” she said. Bekah started shaking again, “It's happening again, I am going to lose all my family again. Aren't I?” she looked at Jerith, “You should have left me to die from my wounds in Lothering. I can't do this again!” she yelled and turned and ran.   
Jerith looked at Cullen and the other Templars, “You will have to excuse our adopted sister. She is barely 16, and when we adopted her, she was 14, her family and she barely escaped the Horde at Ostagar only to be attacked by bandits, she saw her entire family slaughtered and she had been badly wounded.” he said looking at Beth, “I will go find her before she does something stupid. She tried to save Carver, and couldn't and now with you leaving too... she isn't doing so well.” he said. “Sera Hawke, I can go search for her, if you don't mind.” said Knight-Captain Cullen, he nodded, and hugged Beth, “It isn't your fault.” he said, she nodded but looked like she didn't believe him. “I have to tell mom about Carver.” he said and went inside.   
Beth looked at Cullen, “Be gentle with her, she is frightened, and one of the sweetest kids I know. Used to steal cheese to give to King Alistair, he calls her his little Cheese Queen.” she said, “She cares too much and too deeply for those she loves.” He nodded then walked in search of the girl who made him smile as she went into the deep roads. He found her on the docks, her shoes off and her feet in the bay. Sobbing so hard he thought she was going to break apart. He sat down next to her, “Hi, Bekah right?” he asked, she nodded, not looking up, but she knew that voice, she watched Luke play through all the games, and that voice sent shivers up her adolescent spine. She sniffed, “I apologize Knight-Captain, for my behavior. It was unseemly.” she said, he looked at her, “Your sister told me what the Wardens who saved Ferelden called you. Do you want to know a secret?” he asked, she nodded shyly, “When I saw the Wardens in the Ferelden Circle tower, Warden Alistair, who used to be my best friend in Templar training and is now the King of Ferelden told me that 'My little Cheese Queen sent us here first, and said I needed to save Cullen. Are you Cullen?'” Bekah looked up at him, her green eyes shining with the tears she had been crying. “Oh Ali, you weren't supposed to tell.” she whispered, “Knight-Captain, I am a seer. I see things. I knew my brother was going to become corrupted, I tried to change it, I failed. I knew that we would be locked into an old Thaig by Varric's brother, I failed there too. I failed to save my birth family, and now I am failing to keep my adopted one. Why does the Maker give me the gift of sight if I cannot use it to make things better?” she asked.   
He looked at her, “What have you seen about me?” he asked, and he knew the answer in the look of compassion and pain in her eyes. “I see that you are a good man, who has been through hell, who's journey is not yet over. A man that if I were just 2 years older I would kiss you Ser, because I wasn't lying, I have seen your face in my dreams since childhood. And I know I love you Ser. But, I am only a child still. And you deserve better than a broken seer who is afraid to lose all that she loves.” Cullen looked at her, and smiled. “May I hug you, young Cheese Queen?” he asked, she nodded and they stood, he pulled her into his arms, and she felt as though she were home. He kissed her temple, “Thank you for sending the rescue my lady. And for showing me things about myself I had forgotten.” he said, “Now let's get you back to your family. Miss Bethany said she was sorry, but she wanted to go.” Cullen walked her back to their house, and handed her back to her family, Leandra and Jerith standing there, he smiled at her again, “Goodnight my lady Rebekah.” he said, “Goodnight Cullen.” she responded. He nodded to Jerith and Leandra, “Goodnight Hawke family.” and turned headed back for the gallows.  
Leandra watched her remaining daughter watch the man walk away. And sighed, “Beks of all the men to fall in love with.” she started, Bekah looked at her, the tears coming again, “I am so sorry mom. I tried, I did. It is all my fault.” she said throwing herself into Leandra's arms crying.  
Next day they got a letter from the Free Marches Warden Commander, Carver had passed his joining and was fine. Bekah let go a breath she didn't know she was holding when that letter came in. Leandra was at the Viscount petitioning again to repurchase the Amell manor, and Aveline sent a message that she needed to talk to Hawke. Jerith looked at Bekah, “Let's go get Varric shall we? He can meet Aveline and we can get this party started.”   
Varric, Bekah, and Jerith got to the Viscount's keep to meet Aveline in a couple of hours. They saw Leandra on her way out, “Jerith, Bekah, what are you doing here?” she asked, “Aveline asked to see us mom.” Jerith said, making Leandra smile, “Remind her that tomorrow is girls' night please?” Bekah rolled her eyes, “You mean adult no kids night. That's okay. Jerith and I can earn some coin cleaning up the streets some more.” she said, making Leandra shudder. “I wish you wouldn't.” she started, but both the kids looked at her, and she shrugged, just be careful. Promise me.” she said. Jerith grinned, making not a few women swoon, “Sure thing mom, we promise. Right Beks?” Bekah nodded, “I will be as careful as I can in Lowtown at night.” she said, making Jerith slap her arm, “Beks.” he said warningly.  
Aveline needed help, and so they were in, and off to the Wounded Coast. She had heard of bandits on the Coast, and there was a single patrol out that night, so Aveline wanted to clean it up. They had fun killing bandits. Bekah took all her anger and fear and threw it into her fighting, and out there, she didn't have to hide her magic. Jerith never did, but she was afraid. She knew where Cullen's head was at regarding mages, and she didn't want to lose what regard she had from him when he found out. But she knew in the next few years, he would find out and hate her for it. She was planning on attending the Conclave when it happened also, being a proponent for Mages' rights.


	5. Ch 5

Back in Kirkwall, Aveline took them back to the Guard Barricks and told Captian Jevan what they had done. Jerith, Varric, and Bekah listened to the man rail on her. Called her every name in the book and some that weren't and told her that she had overstepped her bounds and threatened to send them all to jail. Bekah looked at the other two, “He's dirty. Make you a bet he is in the pocket or being paid by the bandits.” she said in a half whisper. Aveline stormed out of his office, and immediately went to the board they posted assignments on. While she was looking up who's route that had been, the girl came forward. “Aveline, oh Maker thank you. That was my route you cleaned up, saved my hide you did.” Aveline looked at her, “Brennan, that was your route?” She nodded, “The Captain switched it up, gave the package to Donnic for tonight.” Aveline thanked her, then looked back, “Donnic, Donnic, where are you, good man Donnic.” muttering to herself. Bekah nudged Jerith and grinned. He understood immediately.  
Aveline told them to meet her by 9th bell, they nodded, but first, they had heard a dwarf in Lowtown needed assistance, good ole Athenril again. So at Dusk they went there first. Poor Dwarf had lost his Lyrium shipment, Aveline growled at that, and asked them to help him get it back. Jerith agreed, and so did Bekah, she was looking forward to Fenris. They fought the goons in the house the shipment was in, but when they opened the box it was empty. “Well let's see what else we can pull out of this mess.” Varric said, all they found was a moldy scarf, which Bekah set fire to quickly. As soon as they walked outside, all hell broke loose. Suddenly they were attacked by Slavers. Bekah grinned, and faded into the shadows. Using every trick Athenril had taught ever while they worked with her. Jerith sent fire balls and set ice mines, the occasional crushing cage to even things out. When they had killed everyone, a sinister looking man came around the corner. “You are not my prey, I am looking for an escaped slave. He will be returned to his Master.” While he was talking a beautiful man was silently walking behind him, Bekah smirkes. “Hey ugly, ya know what happens to Slavers?” she asked impishly, she put a paralysis spell on him, and smiled, then a fist went through his chest his heart in it, “That.” she giggled and clapped. The hand withdrew and the slaver fell, “Maker's breath that was beautiful, YOU are beautiful.” she said starring at the white haired elf. Jerith stepped forward, “Was this a trap?” he asked, angrily, “My apologies, I knew they were looking for me, I had not expected them to be this numerous. They are looking for me, when I asked the dwarf for assistance with a distraction, I did not expect him to send some one so formidable.” he nodded in their direction. “I will need your assistance one more time. My former master is here, in Hightown, if you could assist me in dispatching him.” Aveline looked at him, “We have something to do first.” she said, “My friend is right, we have a City Guard to save, then we can help you. I would help anyone escape slavery.” Jerith said, his voice warm.   
Bekah starred at him, “I knew he would come and I knew this would be your reaction.” she hissed at him, “But not right now. Let's go save Donnic.” “I will help you with your task if you will assist me with mine.” Fenris told them. “First names!” said Bekah, “I am Bekah, this is my brother Jerith, and that is our friends, Varric and Aveline. And you are?” she asked, he smirked at her, “Fenris.” she grinned, “Alright then, shall we?” she said and skipped past him. “Um Hawke, I think Bright Eyes has lost her mind.” said Varric, Aveline nodded, “Well she is in love with the Knight-Captain.” she said laughing, “Whoah wait, Bright Eyes loves Curly? That's it, he needs to come to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace, I need to meet this guy.” he said, making Jerith laugh as they walked behind her, her hair in a thick braid swinging as she skipped and sung. Acting exactly like the innocent child she wasn't.   
They found Guardsman Donnic on the ground surrounded by mercaneries. “Of course, he is.” Bekah said walking in on the scene. She drew her bow and started firing, Fenris and Aveline charging the Mercs, while Jerith shot fireballs at their asses, and the occasional lightening. When they were done, Aveline went to check on Donnice, “What, who, Aveline, you are beautiful..” he started and then changed his mine, “A beautiful sight, thank you, you saved my neck. The Captian switched me to this patrol, and the bag is heavier tonight.” he said, Jerith took it, and opened it. It carried the Viscount's seal and other important governmental papers. “He is dirty.” Aveline said, “Right tomorrow we take this to the Viscount, get home and take care of yourself Donnic, I am going to hang onto this as proof.” she said. Jerith looked at her, “Glad I could help Aveline, get home and guard that, I will meet you at the Keep tomorrow.” she nodded and took off.   
“Fenris, let us go and find your former master.” he said, Fenris nodded, the four of them heading to Hightown. They entered and were almost immediately set upon by demons. “FUCKING SHIT” Bekah exclaimed, dancing back to avoid a shade's claws, that pain and torture she didn't need. Every room they entered had demons in it. “Hey Fenris, your former Master is an ass hat. What'd he do, puss out and leave us demons to fight? Fucking Coward.” she called, making the other man laugh. “Well shit, Broody has a sense of humor.” Varric said, “Duck” they grabbed cover as he let out a hail of arrows. “Well that was bracing.” Jerith said, smiling. Fenris growled and kicked the table in the center of the room over. “DAMN HIM” he said. “He has gone, feel free to search the place and take anything he has left behind.” So Jerith and Varric did, and got quite a bit of loot for their efforts. Bekah walked up to the elven man. “I am sorry Fenris. Know though, that should that sack of bronto shit, or any of his associates come for you again, my brother and I will help destroy them. We hate slavers, and slavery.”   
Once they were done searching Danarius' manner, Jerith and Fenris talked, “I know you and your sister are mages.” he said, he spat out the word like it was poison, “The only mages I have met have been pure evil. My former Master chief among them.” he said. “But you helped me Hawke, you are not like them now, and as long as you do not become like them, I would stay with you as one of your companions. Thank you.” Jerith looked at him, “Welcome aboard Fenris, I should warn you, there are two more mages we work with, plus Varric, and Aveline.” he nodded. “It is noted. I will see you tomorrow Hawke.” Then he turned and went back inside.


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekah really HATES Isabella

Varric finally talked Hawke into letting Bekah come to the Hanged Man, he made sure she only drank weak mead or watered down ale, and taught her Diamonback and Wicked Grace. She excelled at both, and she was starting to be happy again. It had been months since Carver joined the Wardens and Beth joined the Circle. Bekah was starting to look more and more like a woman, she had already looked older but now, men mistook her for an adult. And some women, she was sitting laughing with Merril and Varric waiting on Jerith when a scantily clad woman walked up, “Hello sweet thing.” she said, “I am looking for Hawke, but you can do in a pinch.” she said, Bekah looked up at her and scowled, “No thank you. I don't want what you have.” she said waspishly. Merril stopped laughing at Varric's story shocked, “Bekah! That was rude.” she said, Bekah shook her head, “This is Isabella, and she is nothing but trouble. You may have taught Moira how to Duel, but you will get this how damn city into trouble with that book you stole. And you will fuck over my brother because selfish bitch that you are, you lie to him and take it an run!” She turned and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder, “I need air, tell my brother I will see him at home later.” She knew Jerith had already helped her, and was her friend, but she couldn't stand her. The one character Luke liked that she hated, they used to argue about it.   
“Fucking whore.” she muttered walking, not realizing where her feet were taking her, she walked right into someone. “Oh Maker, I am so sorry.” she said backing up and then when he turned around she realized she was in the Gallows and it was Cullen. She turned beat red, turned and tried to get the hell out of dodge as quick as possible. “Bekah wait.” she heard, and stopped, “I am sorry Knight-Captain, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was a little lost in my own head.” He smiled at *her, “It's okay, since I have you here, I wanted to let you know your sister is fine. She is settled and doing well. Since she was so old they put her through her Harrowing quickly, but she passed easily and is a full enchanter.” he said. Watching her face, “She's happy?” she asked, he nodded, “Very. I do have a favor to ask you. Some of our recruits have gone missing, I was wondering if you and your brother can look into it. Last anyone heard they were at the Blooming Rose. I, um, the ladies won't talk to me there.” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled at him, “Sure. Does Meredith know you are coming to outside help?” she asked, he shook his head, “Meredith is worrying me Beks, her hatred of mages is fierce, and I am afraid she is abusing her position. There are more than a few mages made Tranquil that shouldn't have been.” he said, half whispering. She took a step back, “Cullen, are you saying you don't hate mages, that they are people too?” she whispered, almost afraid to believe it. He smiled at her, “I had forgotten who I was after Kinloch, then the last couple of years here. You helped me remember why I wanted to be a Templar, who I was. I just don't know what to do, to stop her. Bekah smiled, 'I changed something. And something good, he can help.' she thought, “Cullen write to the Seekers, tell them of the Abuses, specifically a Seeker Cassandra Pendaghast. She is the right hand of the Divine, and I know Divine Justinia will want to know about this. I cannot believe the Divine will allow injustices to continue. And we will look into Keran and Willmont.   
Before Bekah knew it she had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, shocked at what she had done she started to pull away, when he opened to her and kissed her back, a real kiss not just the press of lips. They pulled apart suddenly. He was bright red, and embarrassed, “Maker I am sorry, I don't know..” she giggled, “Thank you Ser, that was my first kiss.” she said shyly, then turned and skipped back home bad mood forgotten. When Jerith got home she told him of Cullen's request, the soft smile on her face when she said his name quickly got his attention. “When did you see Cullen?” he asked, Varric snickering behind him, “Wait a minute Curly turned human, Bekah what spell did you cast on him?” he asked, Bekah smiled again, “He told me I reminded him of who he was and why he became a Templar in the first place. I told him to write to the Right Hand and tell her his suspicions about Meredith's treatment of mages. Oh and Varric, write Swords and Shields, and keep writing it. A certain Seeker loves them and thinks they are terrible and wonderful.” she said absently, in a tone that let Jerith know it was another SEEN thing. “When she says it like that Varric, do it.” was all he said. “I can help you, ghost write it so it is wonderful, and it sells. I can write romance, I am not so sure about sex, but I can write romance. Like the sweet shy Knight-Captain, losing himself to the terrors he faced, and the trauma he went through, only to be redeemed by the sweet young girl who chose him for her first kiss.” she said half speaking to herself, she hummed as she walked into the kitchen, “I am going to make dinner, are you staying Varric?” she asked, “I am Bright Eyes.” he said.  
“Hawke did you hear what she said?” Jerith's jaw was clenched tightly, “I did.” “Oh come on Hawke, she is making Curly into a human being, you can't begrudge him that.” Jerith shot him a look, “She is 16 he is 20, I will not allow it.” he said through clenched teeth. They stopped to listen because she was singing, and Varric had never heard her sing, “Jerith hadn't heard it since the deeproads, except her 'I'm innocent come hunt me' act she did. “So this is love, mmmmm, so this is love, so this is what it's all about. Dadee da da, hmmmmm” Varric looked at Jerith, “Maferath's balls. Hawke it is too late.”  
. They investigated the missing recruits, Bekah herself went into the Rose, they took Varric and Fenris with them, and met Idunna, who tried to use blood magic on Hawke, Bekah threw her knife at the bitch, catching her in the shoulder, then pulled her short sword, “Release my brother or I gut you like the pathetic fish you are.” She released Jerith before he slit his own throat. “Please Serah I will tell you everything.” And she did. “Jerith, stay here, I am going to get someone.” she said, grinning. She skipped to where Cullen was standing, “Knight-Captain, we have caught a blood mage who had contact with the missing recruits. She is being held by my brother, with my knife in her arm for trying to use blood magic to make Jerith kill himself.” she said. Cullen looked at her face, “Maker, are you alright?” he asked, she nodded, “If I go back in there, I will kill her Cullen.” she said. And he knew then that this girl was older than her years. He knew she helped clean up the streets, and had gone into the deeproads. She had suffered almost as much as he, and he knew it had aged him. “Beks, stay here.” he said, and went into the Rose. He brought her out, and Jerith grabbed Bekah, “Why him?” he asked, “So when he finds out I lied to him about what I am, he won't hate me. And knows that I do not support that evil.” she said, “Though I will never turn in Merril.” she whispered, “She's family.”  
They stopped to get Anders, “Because Justice can tell if someone is possessed.” she said, and then went to rescue Keran. Cullen had already found Wilmond, he had*  
been turned into an abomination. So when they found Keran, and the blood mages who had him, Bekah was furious. She had brought her bow and before the woman could get more than a few words out, she shot her in the throat, which unleashed an abomination, which Jerith set on fire and Varric hit with an exploding bolt. They took out the rest of the mages and demons, and the light surrounding Keran faded, he fell to the ground. Anders checked him, and found him free of possession. They dressed him and took him back to the gallows. Setting him free. “Cullen I swear to you he is untouched by a demon, we threatened him, and there was no attack, not like what you told me happened with Wilmond. He is free, he deserves to remain a Templar.” Bekah told him, he nodded, “He will remain as a recruit under observation for 10 years. If he does not show any signs of demonic possession by then, he will become a full Templar.” he said. Jerith asked him about himself, to try to understand some of his statements about mages, “You sound Ferelden, how did you end up here?” he asked, “I was in the Ferelden circle when Uldred and his blood mages took over. I was kept in a cage for weeks, months, I couldn't tell. But the horrors I witnessed stay with me still.” he replied. Jerith looked to Bekah, that was a more mellow version of events than she had told him. She nodded to him and mouthed later.


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though both Hawke twins are alive, the bitch Grace goes for poor Bekah, and she gets more than anyone expected

Bekah stopped Jerith one day, “Where are you going this time brother?” she asked him. “Anders asked for my help. He thinks a Templar named Alrik has formulated a Tranquil Solution. So he asked for me to go with him to find proof. Should be easy enough.” She shook her head, “Watch him, he will try to kill a poor mage who was running, only it won't be Anders, it will be Justice. Promise me that if he does, this will be the time you cut ties. Please Jerith. Promise me.” she begged, “I know he is our friend, I know part of you loves him, but he is not himself anymore, Justice is taking over, soon he will be an abomination.” Jerith nodded at her, “I promise little sister, if he shows signs of being unstable, I will tell him to go.” he replied.  
He was gone most of the day, so Bekah went to the Hanged Man, and bought a pint. Nora brought it over with the food she ordered. “Thanks Nora.” she said smiling. She stayed there most of the night, knowing that if she were right, Jerith would need a drink. When they did show up Jerith sunk into a chair, while Bekah ordered his drink and some food. “So?” she asked, “He's gone.” she nodded. “Hawke went to see him after he ran away, and they fought. He called Anders and abomination and told him he never wanted to see him again.” Fenris said, his hand on Jerith's shoulder. She got up and hugged him, “I am so sorry Jerith, I know you were hoping.” By the time they got home, they were both drunk as a skunk, and trying their hardest not to wake up Leandra. Bekah was still giggling when she got into bed, but quickly fell asleep.  
White lillies kept showing up at the house, and it was making Jerith and Bekah nervous, they were worried that they wouldn't be able to find the blood mage before their mom was hurt. The two sat going over clues when there was a knock on the door, Bodahn came in, “Messere Fenris is here.” he said, “Hawke.” he said, “Remember Hadriana telling me about my sister?” he asked, Jerith nodded, “She is here, she said she wanted to meet me at the Hanged Man. Would you come with me?” he asked, looking at his hands, “Of course Fenris, do you want Beks along too?” Fenris nodded, “Please.” She jumped up off the couch, “Okay, let me tell mom. Be right with ya.” she said running up to her mom's room. About ten minutes later she ran back down, “Let's go.”  
They walked into the Hanged man, and saw a pretty blonde elf woman standing by the back wall, where the stairs up to the rooms was, Varric was sitting at their usual table with Merril and Anders, Bekah joined them as Hawke and Fenris went to talk to the woman. “Leto.” she said walking up, Fenris looked at her confused, “That is your name, and mine is Varania. Don't you remember anything?” she asked. The four at the table watched, Varric noticed that Bekah's hand was gripping the tankard in front of her tightly, “Hey Bright Eyes, what's wrong, another vision?” he asked, she nodded, “Danarius is here, Varania told him where to find Fenris, for the promise of making her his apprentic. Fenris went willingly to Danarius to be what he is. He volunteered, the only thing he asked for was the freedom of his mother and his sister. And this is how the whore repays him?” she said, venom in her voice, everyone at the table was looking at her, they knew by now if she saw something, and had information like that, it was true. “Shit. This is going to get ugly isn't it?” Varric asked, Bekah nodded, “He is up stairs, let's ghost it before he comes down, I can vanish, we kill him, Fenris never knows and Varania lives. Because sister or no, we now how Fenris deals with betrayal, especially with those involved with Danarius.”  
Bekah vanished, with Varric meaning to be right behind her, when the man himself came sauntering down the stairs, “Shit.” Varric said, Fenris turned on his sister, “You brought him here?” he asked, “He promised to make me his new apprentice. I had to Leto.” she said, “STOP CALLING ME THAT!” he yelled angrily. “Hello my little Wolf, are you ready to come home to your Master now?” Jerith stood in front of him, “Fenris is no man's slave Danarius, you have two choices, leave or die.” Danarius sneered at him, “You are no match for me.” Suddenly Merril, Anders, and Varric stood up, Jerith looked around and caught Varric's eyes, the dwarf pointed behind Danarius just as the man set a barrier in front of him. Fenris smiled seeing Bekah behind his former master. “You are not my master any more Danarius, and I will not go back with you.” He lunged at the man, who wielded his magic so efficiently, it threw Fenris across the room, Jerith, Merril, and Anders all threw spells at him, Bekah was waiting for her opening, there! She ran from the top of the stairs and launched herself at his unprotected back before he could fade step away from the fight, and drove both daggers home into his back. The shock of it made him drop his arcane shield, and Fenris took the opportunity to charge him, separating his head clean from his shoulders in the process.   
“Thank you Bekah.” he said, looking at her with different eyes than before, he like Jerith kept insisting on seeing her as a child, not as the 18 year old woman she had become. He promised himself, he wouldn't keep thinking that way. She was standing there, covered in blood, smiling at him, and he what he saw when he looked at her, was not the little girl who loves her brother, but a dangerous woman. One who could care for herself. Shaking himself he turned to Varania, stalking her. “Shit.” Bekah hissed, “Jerith, he is going to kill her. She is his sister. He became what he is to free her and her mother. He can't.” Jerith shrugged, “She brought this on herself.” was all he said, and watched as Fenris plunged his hand into Varania's chest, and pulled out her still beating heart.  
Bekah pushed her way outside, and threw up in the gutter. It is one thing to kill the Magister, quite another to murder family. She made her way home, wanting nothing more than to get cleaned up and see her mom. Half way there, Gamlen found her, “Your mother was supposed to meet me tonight, she hasn't shown up.” he said, Bekah went numb, “No!” she screamed and ran back to the Hanged Man, “JERITH!” she screamed, “WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW!”  
He looked at her, she was flushed from having run, “Beks what is it?” he asked, “Mom, never made it to Gamlen's I told her not to go tonight, but she insisted. Didn't take anyone with her. Maker save me, I promised her Jerith. This is my fault.” They ran back to the estate, and when they got there, they spoke to Bodahn, “Mistress Leandra said not to worry, she was just visiting Messere Gamlen. I told her not to go Messere Hawke.  
Bekah was panicing, she ran to the Viscount's Keep to get Aveline, “Mom is missing Aveline no one has seen her, Jerith and I need help. We found a trail of blood in Darktown, and mom's necklace.” Aveline grabbed Donnic, and they followed Bekah out of there, while she was getting Aveline, Jerith went back to the Hanged Man and grabbed Varric and Fenris. They met at a warehouse in Lowtown, following a trail of blood. They ran inside, “You have been here before” Varric said, looking around. Jerith nodded, “Where you found those body parts all those years ago.” said Aveline, making Bekah look at him, “Ninette? Maker Jerith! Yet another thing you didn't involve me in, was Carver with you?” she asked, he nodded. “FUCK!” she yelled, running up the stairs and into the room she knew she had to go into. “Jerith if you had fucking brought me, we could have ended this then. I KNOW where is fucking lair is!” she yelled, throwing open the trap door and launching herself in.   
“Hawke, this isn't on you.” Varric said, looking at him, “I know Varric, I am just as scared as she is. Maybe more.” They followed her down, only to be beset by the smell of rot and demons. They fought through so many, Jerith trying to protect Bekah as she fought without a care of herself. After she felled one set, she charged off at another, not waiting for the rest of them. “Hawke, I am worried she is going to get herself killed.” said Aveline quietly. “Hurry UP!” Bekah yelled, “If we hurry we can save her!” she knew in her heart of hearts that wasn't true, but she was praying harder than she ever had. They found the portrait of the woman with the rest of the notes, and Bekah in a circle of shades and abominations. She had dropped her staff and was fighting with dual swords, using them to channel her mana when she needed a burst of extra power. The others quickly joined in, she felt Jerith's rejuvenating spell settle on her, her mana and stamina refilling, while he muscles felt strong. “Don't waste it on me!” she yelled at him, her brown hair covered in ichor and blood, some of it hers. After the demons were dead, she lobbed a fire ball at the portrait. But not before they all saw how much it looked like Leandra.  
They came to a room, with a mage, “Ah, you are finally here, Leandra was so sure you would come for her. Such a sweet lovely lady. She was chosen because she was something special. I had been working for months, and she was the final piece. Hawke, do you know what the most powerful force in the world is? Love. And now thanks to Leandra, mine will live again.” Bekah let out a scream and launched herself at the mage, he put up a shield, so she switched her attention to the Shade, Rage, and Desire demons that popped up, along with a dozen or so abominations. “Flames that is a lot of demon.” Aveline said from next to Donnic as they stood back to back fighting. Fenris never left Jerith's side, while Merril, Varric, and Isabella (For once Bekah was happy to see the hag) were fighting in a group. Sebastian stuck with Bekah, who kept throwing herself at the mage. He was firing arrows faster than she could move, finally after the third desire demon, the mage was left unprotected. Together, she and Jerith took him down, the others stood back and let them. Bekah used her knives, preferring to feel his blood on her hands. Once he was dead, she looked up, the thing wearing Leandra's face was still shambling towards Jerith. He caught her, “I have you mother, I will save you.” Leandra shook her head, “Don't fret love, my little boy, all grown up. So strong, so good. I have always been proud of you. I love you.” she said, Jerith motioned to Bekah, she walked over, tears in her eyes, “Mama.” she said, slumping to her knees, “I love you too Beks.” Leandra's head dropped and her eyes glazed, “MOM NO!!!!!!!!” She screamed, before anyone could stop her she jumped up and ran, as fast as she could. Sebastian put his hand on Jerith's shoulder, “Go tell Gamlen, write to Carver, I will go tell Bethany. As a Chantry initiate I can get into the circle to tell her.” he said.   
Aveline and Donnic went to get a priest to carry the women's bodies out of there and give them a proper funeral. Jerith got back to the house, “Bekah?” he called, instead it was Gamlen who walked down the stairs. “Did you find her? And where is Bekah?” he asked, Jerith sighed and sank into a chair in front of the fire, “We were too late. She's gone.” he said, his voice thick with unshed tears. “Bekah ran, as soon as the bastard that killed her was dead, Bekah ran. We have no idea where she is. Varric is checking the Hanged Man, while Bella and Merry search Kirkwall for her.” Gamlen, looked at him, “It was true then, what Bekah said, about the flowers, and her reaction when I told her Leandra was missing. What did he do to her. WHY LEANDRA?” Jerith shook his head, “I can't tell you. I won't tell you. Just know we killed him.”  
For three days they looked for Bekah, Jerith making himself get out of bed, but they found no sign. Finally Jerith sent a message to King Alistair, letting him know what was going on, just in case she ran to Denerim. Sebastian recommended telling Knight-Captain Cullen, “He seems to have a nice relationship with Bekah, maybe she went to him.” Jerith shrugged, “Maybe, she is hiding somewhere else. I do not know.” Varric was the one to go to Cullen, “Hey Curly. So have you seen Bright Eyes in the last few days?” he asked, as Cullen stood guard in front of the Gallows. His eyes snapped to Varric, “Bekah is missing? For how long?” Varric looked at him, “Three days, since she and Hawke discovered their mother had been murdered by a psychotic blood mage who was trying to bring back his dead wife.” “Maker! How? When did Bekah leave?” Varric shook his head, “We killed the mage, and every pet demon he threw at us, then she ran, after Leandra said goodbye. We haven't seen her in three days. And we have checked everywhere we could think of. Even the Hawke wine cellar.”  
While they were talking, the older Hunter from Clan Tabrae came to Hightown to find Jerith. “Serrah Hawke,” he said as the door opened, Fenris looked at Hawke who was sitting at the desk writing, “Hawke, it is one of the Dalish for you.” Hawke looked up, “Serrah, it is about young Bekah. She has been hiding in the abandoned caves, the ones you found that monster in that was killing children. We haven't seen her hunt, nor go out for water, and there has been an issue with a Varteeraal in the area, I did not want her getting hurt.” Hawke nodded, “Thank you, we have been worried sick. Has she spoken to anyone?” he asked finally. The old Hunter shook his head, “What has caused her to hide?” Hawke told him, “Creators be with you both Serrah.” he said, “I understand now why she is hiding, and am glad I came to you.”  
Varric and Cullen came in as the Hunter was leaving, “We know where she is. Do you remember the old abandoned caves the Magistrate's son was using?” Hawke asked Varric, “Yeah, with all the spiders and skeletons, why?” he asked, “That is where she is. The Dalish haven't seen her come out at all Varric. What if...” he stopped, the tears in his eyes again. “She blames me. If I had taken her with me when we were searching for Nanette all those years ago, she knew where the trap door was, and where to look. This is my fault.” Fenris put his arms around him, “No it isn't, she was hurt and angry, she didn't mean it. Bekah loves you and knows how much Leandra meant to you.”  
Cullen looked at the men, “Hawke, if it is alright, may I go with you, to make sure she is okay?” he asked, Jerith looked at him, “Of course Cullen, she is almost 20 you know. She was so small and gangly when I found her just outside Lothering. Maker she had blood everywhere, damn bandits had slaughtered her family as they fled from Ostagar.” Cullen looked at him, “She is truly your sister, in your heart. She loves you, I saw her stand up for you against a Carta Dwarf that was in the Gallows while she was delivering some rare ingredients to one of the potion sellers.” he chuckled at the memory. “I swear Hawke, your sister is more deadly with her words than she is with those blades.” he said, making Hawke smile a little. “Let's go get the Cheese Queen, they said she hasn't eaten or gone out for water in three days. Maker I hope she is alive still.” he said, Fenris hugged him again, “Let's go Hawke.”   
They got to the cave systems and went inside, Keeper Marethari gave them supplies of food and water to take in for her, everyone was worried. Jerith knew how fragile Bekah really was when it came to family, and now, she was reliving losing them all again. Jerith was barely keeping it together as it was, and when he found her he was going to first hug her, and then kill her. Fenris understood, Bekah had just reacted, and honestly, it was the first time in the almost six years he had known the Hawke family that she had reacted so selfishly. “Hawke, I have never seen Bekah be so selfish as to run off like this.” he said, Jerith nodded, “I know Fenris, that is why I am so worried, she has always been there for us, for the family. I am worried she came out here to..” he couldn't finish it, Cullen put his hand on his shoulder. “It will be okay Ser Hawke, we will find her and all will be well.” “I pray to the Maker you are right. We should split up, there are multiple tunnels in here.” the others nodded, “Will will holler when we find her.” Jerith hugged Fenris, “Be safe” and they split. Cullen found her first, “HAWKE, FENRIS!” he hollered, then ran to her, “Come on Beks, be okay.” he said, she was unconscious still wearing what she had been when they fought the blood mage who killed their mother, and she was still covered in his blood. He tilted her head back and made her swallow some water, then he wet a cloth and wiped her face, “Come on Cheese Queen, King Alistair will be very sad if you aren't around to send him premium Marcher cheeses. Wake up.” he gave her a bit more water, and finally she opened her eyes. “Cullen?” she said, her voice not more than a harsh whisper. “Hey you. Welcome back, you had us worried. Not to mention what King Alistair would do if you were lost.” she shook her head, “What about you?” she asked, her green eyes sad, and carrying a weight he had yet to see. “I would miss you too, a light would leave this world that never should.” he said.   
Jerith and Fenris came running in, Jerith dropping to his knees next to her, “Bekah! Maker's breath, you are safe. Thank you Ser Cullen for finding her.” he said, and gathered her up into his arms. “Don't you ever do this to me again!” “I am sorry Jerith, I failed mom, and you.” she said, his face crumbled and the tears started to fall, the first time he had cried since Leandra's death, “Damn it Beks, I thought I had lost both of you that day. I know, I should have done something sooner.” she shook her head, “NO, it isn't your fault. I knew, I should have raided the foundry and stopped him before he ever got to mom. It would have been better if I had died with the rest of my family six years ago.” she said, turning her head away. Fenris and Cullen looked at each other, Fenris could read the pain that statement caused in Cullen's eyes. “Rebekah Joan Hawke! Never ever say that again! We love you, you are as much a part of our family as any of us. And it is because of you that both Carver and Bethany made it out of Lothering. You knew about that Ogre, you made sure mom and them were safe. I never want to hear you say that again!” he practically yelled it at her. “Cullen you talk to her.” he said, setting her down into a sitting position and getting up.  
Cullen sat next to her, “Bekah, he is right, if it weren't for you, I still wouldn't remember who I am, why I joined the Templars. I have said some awful things about mages, recently even, and because of you, I remember they are people, and not all of them are bad. I know I have to atone for some of what I have said and done since Kinloch, but I wouldn't even know that if I hadn't met you. You have shown me love and kindness, when I don't deserve it. Please show the same to yourself.” he said, kissing the top of her head. She cuddled in to him without realizing it, he stiffened and then hugged her quickly, letting go and standing up. “Can you stand Beks?” Jerith asked, she nodded, “I feel a bit weak though.” “That Rebekah is because it has been three days.” said Fenris looking at her. Her head snapped up in shock, “THREE DAYS? Oh Maker, Jerith, I am so sorry.” she said. He hugged her, “Come on little sister, let's get home, eat something, then mourn mother.” she nodded, leaning heavily on him, they made their way out. Fenris hung back with Cullen, “You love her.” was all he said, Cullen nodded, “Yes Fenris I do, and I am in no way good enough for her, so we will leave it at that.” he said. Fenris shook his head, then the two of them followed the siblings.


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke vs the Arishok, poor Bekah tries to stop the Quanri attack on Kirkwall

Jerith kept coming home with more and more bruises. Bekah was helping bind his ribs when she yelled at him, “Jerith, why are you leaving me behind? I can help!” she took a breath, “Look, I know I had a minor break. I am sorry. But you cannot keep leaving me behind or in the dark. Maker, we are all we have anymore. I want to help.” He was making her so mad, “Look Sister Petrice is going to murder the Viscount's son, when he asks you to go talk to him when he joins the Qun. She will send a message to meet his 'father' at the Chantry and murder him. Then try to pin it on you. Some guard rapes an elven woman, so her brothers murder him and run to the Qun. Aveline will ask you to go with her to help and then all hell will break loose as the Qunari attack the city. And on top of it that damned relic Isabella is ranting about will send the fucking Qunari back to Par Vollen before the shit hits the fan, but she is so fucking selfish that she will allow them to attack, but not before she fucking bails.” Jerith stood there watching her, “What is the relic Beks?” she took a breath, “Their sacred book, the writings of Koslun their prophet,” Jerith stared at her, “So Isabella's relic, the one she is so adamant to return to that pirate, will get rid of the Qunari?” he asked, she nodded, “Not that she will ever let anyone return it. Selfish bitch.” he laughed, “I wondered why you never liked her, that is why?” she nodded, “Sorry, I have been trying to not give too much information, the Qunari invasion has to happen. Fixed point in time and all that, besides” she shrugged, “even if we gave him the relic now, he has seen too much and would still decide to attack the city and try to convert it completely to the Qun.” Just then the door burst open and Aveline and Isabella both strode in insulting each other, and Aveline started talking first, “There are two murder suspects who have taken refuge with the Qunari, I need you to help me talk to the Arishok Hawke.” he looked at Bekah eyebrows raised, she shrugged, “Bella, I will go with you to get the relic, Jerith I will meet you at the Qunari compound, Aveline do not go in without me, promise me that.” she said. Aveline nodded, and together, Isabella and Bekah went to get the relic, Bekah bringing a bag with her, she had made up a fake version of the book, and was planing on switching them while Bella was fighting One Eye Sam.”  
They broke into the warehouse, and were immediately attacked, knowing Bella could handle herself for a bit, she snuck off and found the chest the book was in, she switched it with a fake, and then tucked it into her bag, sneaking back out. She joined the fray, Bella never knowing that she had been gone. They fought until Sam was the only one left, and he directed them to the chest the book was in. Bella opened the chest, and then looked at Bekah, “Sorry pet, but I have to take this back. Tell Hawke I am sorry, but it is my skin.” Bekah screamed at her, “After all Jerith has done for you, you would condem this city!” she yelled, charging Bella. They fought until Bella used a powder she had bought off a Rivani Pirate. “Sorry lover, but I have to go. You should be awake in a bit.” she said. B  
Bekah woke up and swore, then running headed toward the docks. “Maker do not let me be too late.” shen she got to the docks, Jerith and Aveline were inside, she slipped into the gate before the Qunari saw her, and listened to the Arishok bellow about the two elves being now part of the Qun and under his protection. Before Aveline could demand that they hand the two men over, she took a step forward. “Arishok Ser, I have something that belongs to you I think. I stole it from the one who stole it from you.” she said and stepped even closer, turning to the guard she opened her bag, and pulled out the cloth wrapped book, handing it to him. He unwrapped it and gawked, handing it to his Arishok. “Now can you leave to go home?” she asked, hoping, he looked at her, “You are now Kadan to me, but I can not let the turmoil in this city continue. I will purge it, then we will return home. You have returned my honor, but there will be no safe passage for Kirkwall.” he looked to his guard, “Protect her, make sure she comes to no harm. We will purge the evil from this city!” The guard came towards her and she panicked, her heart breaking, if only she had found it sooner.  
She grabbed Jerith and Aveline and they ran, as fast as they could out of the Qunari Compound. “Fuck I was hoping to stop that.” she said. “Why is it when I try to fix shit, it backfires? By the way Jerith, no one wished me a happy Name Day yesterday, and now I might die at 20. Gotta love it.” she said, he grabbed her and hugged her, then yelled at her. “What were you thinking? You could have been killed getting that book. And then just walking up to the Arishok?” Bekah shook her head, “I would have been her sooner, but Bella blew something in my face that knocked me out. Then the fucking bitch ran,” she laughed, “with a fake book.” Aveline shook her head at Bekah, “Beks you are insane, Hawke we need everyone on this, let's go.” she said. “Jerith, I will go get Fenris, you get Varric, and Merril, Aveline grab Sebastian, Tallis and whomever else we can find.” Bekah yelled. “We will meet in Hightown, in the center by the Viscount's Keep.”   
She ran to Fenris' house, “Fenris!” she yelled opening his door, “We need you, the Arishok has decided to attack Kirkwall. Come on Fenris, please, Jerith needs you. I know you still love him, he still loves you. Now stop wallowing and help us. Please.” she yelled. He stepped around the corner, “I do not wallow.” she snorted, “Yeah, just like you don't brood. Come on sexy elf, help my brother. The Arishok has lost his fucking mind. Called me Kadan, tried to have his stupid soldiers take me for protection, then threatened my city. I am done with this shit.” Fenris paled, “The Arishok called you Kadan?” he asked, she shrugged, “Stole some sacred book from Isabella that she stole from the Qun and gave it back. Tried to stop this shit, but noooooo, fucker had to decide to purge us anyway. Asshole.” Fenris laughed, “Come on Rebekah let's go stop the Qun.”   
The rounded the stairs leading into Hightown's center when Bekah saw Jerith get hit with something from a Sarabaas that had been hiding behind a pillar. “JERITH!” she screamed seeing blood come out of his mouth, “Oh MAKER NO!” She fade stepped to him then cast a barrier and started healing him. “No, no no no nonononononono” her words running together, “Come on Jerith, don't do this to me.” she said. He took a breath, she handed him a large flask of healing potion and laughed, “DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME DAMNIT!” she yelled at him. Then stood and spun in place bringing her quarter staff back up. She charged a Qunari who was rounding on Sebastian, and jabbed the staff into his chin, then used it again to break first his knee then his head. “Shit Vael, find a high spot and start firing.” she said, then looked around, “CARVER?” she yelled, he grinned at her, his silver and blue armor shining with blood. “Hello Sis.” She turned again, throwing one of her daggers at the Qunari who was fighting Varric, then she sensed it, another Sarabaas. “SHIT!” she searched for him, and then felt the smite. Her world spun, she saw Merril, Anders, and Jerith all take a knee when it hit. “FUCK.” she said, then more quietly, “Meredith.”   
She ran to where Jerith was and helped him up, pulling her short swords she stood protectively in front of him, and then her heart broke, Cullen was standing with Meredith, and the look he gave her was hurt, and angry. 'he saw my magic.' she thought. She tried to keep the pain off her face, he hadn't spoken to her since the cave. He had no right. “I saw your magic, Apostates.” Meredith said, “But for now, we have more important matters to handle. The Qunari have been herding all people of importance into the Viscount's keep, we need to know why.” That was Bekah's que, “Knight-Commander Meredith, there was a thief in this town who stole the Qunari sacred text. It was returned to the Arishok tonight, but he had been in this city too long. He feels that it is corrupt, and he will 'Purge this city of it's evil.' His words not mine. We have been trying to keep the peace. He took everyone into the Keep because he is going to kill them all. If he takes out the city's hierarchy, the city will fall.” she said. “And, if you let us go in, we can stop it.” added Jerith grinning at her. “He respects me, and thinks of Bekah as something he called a Kadan.” Fenris added, “It means he cares for her and thinks of her with great respect. Kadan is something the Qun only call those they consider great friends, and someone they can trust implicitly.” he added.  
Meredith scoffed, “Why would he trust you?” she asked Bekah. Bekah stood straighter, put the swords away, and threw her head up, green eyes flashing she met Meredith's look of disdain with one of her own, “Because I am the one who stole the book back and returned it.” she answered, her voice cold. She snuck a look at Cullen, his eyes were slightly wider and the look of anger was gone. She didn't quite recognize the look he held now. Meredith nodded, very well, we have to get you in there. Orsino and Bethany came walking up, she ran to her sister, “Beks are you okay? Maker, look at you, all grown up now.” she said hugging her. Bekah smiled, “I miss you.” she said, the look on her face softening. “Get back to the Gallows though. The shit is about to hit.” she said, pointing at the Keep. “You aren't??” she asked, Bekah nodded, “He likes me, I am going to try. And if all else fails, we kill him.”  
Cullen starred at her, 'Maker's breath she is beautiful. And a mage, she has been hiding that she was a mage, for years.' he thought starring at her. She was standing up to Meredith, he has sent his letter to the Seekers. He had asked for them to look into the abuses, but in two years, nothing was done. He didn't write to the one she had told him. He wondered if that was why nothing was done. But she was a mage, her brother, their friends. He had watched her fight, not always using magic, seeming more comfortable to the the martial forms of fighting. That could be why. Maybe she hadn't come into her magic until later, until after learning to fight. All he knew, was even though he was trying he would never be the man she thought she saw. Then Jerith had asked him, 'Stay away from Rebekah. She has been through enough.' and Cullen had. He knew he had lost any chance of love with this woman. And his heart yearned for it. He shook his head realizing he wasn't listening. “Get me inside and I will try to reason with him. I can hope he still likes me, I ran away from his protection.” she was saying. “Rebekah,” he started, she looked at him, the look in her eyes, unreadable. “Please, Mistress Hawke, be reasonable, if he is so far gone..” he couldn't finish, then she grinned at him, “Okay Ser Cullen, just remember who you are talking to, Ali's Cheese Queen couldn't fail.” then she and the others ran for the keep.  
They looked up at the massive force of Qunari blocking the doors, “We need a way in.” Jerith said, Orsino looked at him, “I can distract them.” he said, Bekah looked at him, “Are you sure First Enchanter?” he nodded, Meredith and he had been arguing non stop, “We let Orsino do what he needs to.” said Jerith finally. They watched as the man skipped up the stairs, throwing fireball the size of the slave statues heads. “Well shit, the First Enchanter has been holding out.” Varric said watching the man work. Soon all the guards were dead or gone, chasing him. “Let's go.”   
In the years since Bekah woke up in Thedas, she had learned that things were different sometimes than in the video games, when they walked into the keep, she saw what was different here. This time instead of just four of them, it was everyone, and when she looked behind her, she saw Cullen. “What are you doinghere?” she asked him, quietly, “I thought Meredith told all Templars to stand down and let us handle it. He looked at her, then at Jerith, “I am here to help Hawke, there are more Qunari than you.” he said ignoring that Bekah said anything. She glared at him, then at Jerith, and slipped into the shadows. “Ya know Hawke, she does that even better than I do.” Varric said, laughing. They caught up to her, just in time to see a flask explode at the feet of a sarabaas that was standing on the landing of the room. Merril whistled low while Jerith searched for Bekah, he couldn't see her, which made him uncomfortable.   
Jerith shrugged and strode into the room, firing spells as fast as his mana could recharge. They all threw themselves into the battle, Bekah slipping in and out stabbing and kicking, Fenris, was poetry in motion, his two handed greatsword slicing through Qunari like a knife through butter. Aveline taunting, keeping all attention on her, while Sebastian and Varric hit them from afar with arrows and bolts. Not soon enough all the Qun in that room were dead, and some of the nobles who had tried to hide in there were able to escape.   
Jerith stalked to Bekah, “When? When did you fully become a grenade throwing rogue?” he asked, she glared at him, “The last two years you have ignored me BROTHER. Left me at home, made my decisions for me, so I found the people who wanted to train me. I found the potions masters, the poison masters, the ones who hide in darkness. I went back to doing jobs for Athenril. I GOT BORED. After we saved Seamus, you started smothering me! Even make sure that the one person I fell in love with would never speak to me again. So then JERITH. Then is when I became adept. I went to our friends who weren't with you and had them train other things, then I went patrolling on my own. I followed Isabella because I hate that woman. I do not trust her, I always knew she was going to get you hurt. So I stole the tome from her, the words of Koslun. Why did you stop trusting me enough to go with you?” she finally asked. Jerith sighed, “Beks I was afraid, after that fight to save Seamus, you were hurt bad, and then after mother, I couldn't lose you. I was trying to protect you. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?” he asked, she looked at him and grinned. “You're my brother Jerith, I love you. And yeah I guess I can forgive you.” she said.   
Varric grinned, “Hey now that the family forgiveness session is up, shall we go stop and Arishok from fucking up our home?” he asked, “No offense Bright Eyes, but Jerith ditching you has helped you become dangerous.” She flashed him a grin, “No offense taken Storyteller.” she answered. Jerith nodded, “Let's go.” he said then they all walked towards the doors leading into the main keep. Jerith in the lead, they walked into the room, just in time to see the Viscount's head roll towards them. Bekah closed her eyes and swallowed the bile that rose.”Here is your beloved Viscount.” he bellowed. “Ah, Kadan, have you come to seek my protection at last?” “No, Arishok, we have come to stop this madness.” Jerith said, looking at the tall man, “Hawke Bas, I have been expecting you. You will prove your worth to me or die.” he said, suddenly the Qunari in the room attacked Jerith, they beat them rather quickly. “You are the one person in this city who commands respect, you are Basalt-an. How would you end this?” “There is only one way this madness will end.” was the response, then Fenris stepped forward, “Arishok, you call Hawke Basalt-an, by giving him this title and honor within the Qun you give him the opportunity to challenge you.” he said, “You know our ways. So Hawke, will you fight me in a duel?” the Arishok asked, “What are the terms?” The Arishok smiled, which made Bekah's skin run cold, “If you kill me then we leave these shores” “And if you kill me?” Jerith asked, “Then you are dead.” Bekah glared at Fenris, this meant they couldn't help him, shit. Jerith nodded, “I agree.” he said.  
Bekah walked over to Hawke and handed him her bag, “Extra health potions, restoration potions, bombs, poisons, anything you can need is in here. We can not help you, but neither can they help him. Jerith, be careful, he is inhumanly fast and strong, and can heal himself. I am not sure how as he is no a mage. Use rogue techniques if you have to, dodge, make him chase you, use paralyze, and crushing cage when you can. Promise me you will survive this.” she said to him. He nodded, “I promise Beks, now get out of the way.” he said, she kissed his cheek, “for luck brother.” then stepped up onto the stairs with the others.   
The first time the Arishok hit Jerith, she whimpered, and hid her face in the shoulder of the man next to her. Cullen wasn't expecting it, but put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer, “Hey Beks, it will be okay. He will beat him.” he whispered to her, she couldn't watch until the crowd gave a gasp, Jerith had thrown one of her potions which froze the Arishok in place then hit him with paralysis and crushing cage. Then an Antivan fire bomb on top of all that. He hid himself behind a pillar as the Arishok let out a bellow of rage, and rushed him. Even with all the damage the man was still moving, he bellowed again as he rounded the pillar, only to find Hawke gone. He had run to another one, releasing another paralysis spell, Bekah slipped her hand into Cullen's gripping it for all she was worth. She almost screamed, Jerith had let go his spell just as the Arishok was lowering his sword towards his head, she swallowed it, and watched as Jerith used his staff blade like a sword, then stabbed the Arishok. He dodged out of the way as the Arishok unfroze, hitting him with an ice bomb. It only slowed the man.   
She watched her brother tiring, “Come on Jerith please.” she whispered not wanting to distract him, then she watched him down a health, stamina, and lyrium potion. “Shit.” she said, he was dancing out of the way of the Arishok's blows again, it felt like this had gone on for hours. Then he hit him with paralysis, and drew the long knife he kept at his back, Jerith was bleeding and she was sure he had a few cracked ribs at best. She saw the anger in his eyes, the rage at what this man had wrought in their home, and saw him draw back, “Maker.” she breathed, as Jerith Hawke took the long knife she had given him for his name day and shoved in up into the Arishok's chin sending electricity up it, both stabbing and electrocuting the Arishok, it still took him time to die, he stumbled back towards the stairs, collapsing, “We will return.” he said, before he died.   
The Qunari turned and left, all hostilities forgotten, keeping their Arishok's word. Then all their friends rushed Jerith, except Aveline who went to check on her guardsmen. Bekah held back, she was shaken, gone was the cocky arrogant woman that had faced down Meredith, in her place was a scared girl, just barely 20, who realized she was still clinging to Cullen's hand. “Sorry Knight-Captain, I will let you get back to your work. Thank you for your assistance.” she said stiffly, letting go. He let her, 'Maker's Breath man, why are you letting her go?' He thought to himself, then he realized it, she was a mage, just like Cynthia Amell in the circle tower, she had been saved by the Warden too, found in the Harrowing chamber with First Enchanter Irving. He shook his head, watching her talk to Hawke, who nodded at her.  
Meredith and the rest of the Templars came running into the room, “Is it over?” she asked, looking around, Jerith nodded. The crowd erupted into cheers, “The City is saved! Maker bless Jerith Hawke.” Meredith glared at him, her ice blue eyes narrowed. That was the moment Hawke became untouchable, and through him, his inner circle and family. He was named Champion of Kirkwall, Cullen scanned the crowd, and saw Bekah standing there watching, a combination of pride and fear on her face, almost as though she knew there was more coming. And knowing her, she did. There was to be a celebration to celebrate, and someone mentioned that the King and Queen of Ferelden were invited, as it was a Ferelden man who was now Champion. Cullen shivered, he didn't want to see Alistair again, the man had been his best friend as a templar recruit, then his rescuer. He was afraid, he had not been himself when he saw them last. He had said cruel things to them, about mages, about Cynthia.


	9. Ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pomp and Circumstance of becoming Champion of Kirkwall

A month later the Celebration was in full swing. The city had been cleaned up, and even Meredith was on her best behavior. Jerith was wearing his Champion mage armor, with it's spiky pauldrons and chest plate. “Brother you look handsome, who is your date?” she asked, “Fenris.”   
There was a knock at the door, they had given Bodahn and Orana the night off to celebrate, so Bekah went to get it, when she opened it she almost passed out. “Hi Cheese Queen!” said Alistair standing there with Moira. Bekah curtsied so low, “King Alistair, Queen Moira, please come in.” she said, moving backwards while still bowing, “Bekah come here.” he said picking her up like she was still that small 14 year old girl, “Maker you have grown up.” he said hugging her tightly, “And for heaven's sake you don't curtsy to us. Right Moira?” he said grinning, setting Bekah back down. “Right Alistair.” she said, Hawke walked into to the front hall to see what was going on and both stopped, “Your Majesties” he said bowing.   
The door opened again, and Varric and Fenris both walked in, and stopped, Bekah was still flushed red, and both men bowed. “Alright enough, if we are here in this house we are just Alistair and Moira Grey Wardens, not the King and Queen of Ferelden!” Alistair said, somewhat pouty. Bekah grinned, “Then I can do this.” she said kissing his cheek, “Thank you for saving Cullen and the mages.” she said. He laughed, “Thank you for the bi weekly shipment of Kirkwall cheeses.” he responded, then more quietly, “You're very welcome.” then she punched his arm, “But you didn't have to tell him I told you to go there first!” he laughed, “He's here then?” she nodded, “Knight-Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford” she said, not catching the look that passed between everyone else in the room when she said his name. Even with the way he ignored her, she was still in love with him. Alistair looked at Jerith, who shook his head.  
“We are your official escorts to this shindig, as you are a Ferelden citizen by birth, we are to escort the Champion and his family to the Keep.” Alistair said. Bekah grinned, and hugged Moira, “Did you bring the twins?” she asked, Moira nodded, “Bann Teagan has them at the Keep. They are three and a handful. Did Ali tell you their names?” she asked, Bekah shook her head, “And I need to warn you about who did, Anders, he is here in Kirkwall. He is possessed of Justice, but Justice isn't the same spirit, he is more Vengeance now. And when he is in control, Anders scares me.” she said. Moira's jaw clench, she was still the Warden Commander of Ferelden. “Will he be there tonight?” she asked, Bekah shook her head. “He lost control, Justice almost killed an innocent girl. If Jerith hadn't been there... well Jerith was upset and angry and told him to get out. He told Anders he never wanted to see him again.” she said quietly. “Jerith loved him, like a brother, I think he still does. Making him leave hurt him badly, but he did it to protect me I think. I know he is still here though. I see him at the Hanged Man occasionally.” she said. Moira nodded. “Thank you for telling me, you saw something didn't you?” she asked, at Bekah's nod she grimaced, “And Anders is at the heart isn't he?” Bekah nodded again, “How bad?” Bekah's eyes grew wide, “I think Justice is going to start a war.” she whispered.   
“Hey you two why the serious faces?” Alistair asked, looking across the room. Bekah stood up straighter, “I was telling her about Jerith's fight with the Arishok and that I was so scared I actually grabbed Cullen's hand and buried my face in his shoulder like a child. It was so embarrassing, since he has made it perfectly clear that I am not his type.” she said, bitterness in her voice. Alistair came up to her and hugged her, “Want me to talk to him, he was my best friend when we were kids you know” he said, making her look at him, “You were?” she asked, he nodded, “No, don't talk to him. Don't you know, Templars don't date mages.” she whispered the last, his eyes grew wide, “Four years ago my magic came in, in the deep roads. Just after we killed an Ogre.” she said. “Maker! You took her to the DEEP ROADS!” he turned on Jerith yelling the last. Jerith tried to hide behind Fenris, who laughed at him. Bekah stepped in front of him, “I made him, we needed money to improve ourselves and buy mom this house back, it was her childhood home. So we went!” The two of them stood there, green eyes meeting golden brown until Moira cleared her throat. “Alistair my love, we need to go before that Meredith woman sends the guard to come collect us.” she said. He backed down, and grinned, “Yes dear. Besides, then Cheese Queen can meet Rebecca and Cullen.” They linked arms, and then the whole party left the Hawke Manor.  
“You do realize my dear Cheese Queen and Messere Hawke, that this party kicks off with a ball do you not?” Alistair said teasingly, “Maker no.” Bekah answered, “Just what I need, a bunch of undersexed noble men asking me to dance. Oh and Jerith, how many women want to bed the Champion now?” she asked, making Fenris growl, “Just a warning my love, women are going to throw themselves at Jerith tonight, so I suggest you two dance together, a lot, to show them that he is unavailable.” she said, only laughing a little. When they got to the Keep, Alistair held out his other arm for Bekah, she took it graciously, and they entered the building. There were gasps of surprise, and she saw Cullen across the room, on duty of course as extra guard for the night, he was watching them all with his jaw clenched slightly. Her heart sank some more, she knew that any shot she had with him was gone.  
Alistair and Moira flanked Jerith as he officially was presented with the title Champion of Kirkwall, Bekah wished they had cameras so that she could have a photo memory of this moment, Jerith was smiling, so were Ali and Moira. Then as Jerith was walking down from the dais, Fenris walked up to him, gave him a slight bow, and asked him to dance. Bekah was smiling watching it all, but Ali watching her noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes the way it used to. “Moira my love, did you notice anything wrong with Beks tonight?” he asked, she smiled at him, “She does look sad, doesn't she? Go dance with her Alistair, she might not think you hung the moon anymore, but she still loves you. You always were able to make her smile and laugh, Maker, that couple of months we spent at Ostagar, she was your joyful little shadow.” They both smiled at that memory, “Alright love, you're next though.” he said laughing.  
“Hello beautiful Cheese Queen, might an old friend have this dance?” he asked her, she looked at him in shock, barely remembering to curtsy, “Yes, your Majesty.” she said, taking his hand. He led her onto the dance floor and set his hand on her waist holding up the other which she took. As they danced they talked, “Hey Beks, are you happy?” he asked her, she smiled wistfully at him, “Ali, I am losing my family again. Bethany is in the Circle, her choice, Carver is a Grey Warden only way to save him. Ali, a blood mage killed mom, he was trying to remake his dead wife, and mom had her face. When we found her, she was part of this shambling thing. We killed him, and his demons, but she was still in there. She told us she loved us, and how proud of Jerith she was, then she was gone. I failed her. And Jerith, he leaves me at home, I think he blames me, though he says he doesn't. I never see him. And to top it off, I am in love with a man who can never love me back, ever. So sure, I am happy.” she looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, “Oh Ali I didn't mean you, I thought I was in love with you at Ostagar, but I was only a 14 year old kid with a crush. Besides, you have Moira, beautiful strong, Moira. Who is the exact opposite of me. But never mind that, I am and will be fine.” she smiled again. When the dance was over Alistair just hugged her for a moment, “Ya know, if you asked your Templar to dance, I bet he wouldn't say no.” he said, Bekah shook her head, “Yes he would Ali. He isn't the boy you knew anymore. Kinloch changed him, and hurt him, is still hurting him, the things the demons did, and he has to find his way back to himself before he would ever love me. Now, I want to meet your children.” she said.  
He walked her over to where Moira was with Rebecca and Cullen, “Hello my loves, I want you to meet a special young lady, Rebecca, Cullen, this is Bekah, she is the one who sends us all those yummy cheeses.” he said, both children smiled at her, “You're Daddy's Cheese Queen?” Rebecca asked shyly. Bekah nodded, “I am, it has been my official position for about six years now.” she said making the child laugh, “Daddy says I am named for you and your mama.” she said. Bekah nodded, “In part I also heard you have Rose in your name, did you know that was my mama's favorite flower?” she asked, Rebecca's eyes got wide as she shook her head, “That is cool. I like you Bekah, will you come visit me in Denerim?” she asked, Bekah looked at Alistair and Moira, “If I can my dear, I like you too.” she said. Cullen toddled up next, and bowed very politely, “M'lady Cheese Queen, dance wit me?” he asked, Bekah laughed, “Certainly your highness.” she said bowing, they walked onto the floor together, and she picked him up, they danced as if no one was watching. Only Ser Cullen was, and found himself imagining what it would be like for the two of them to have children. 'Foolish nonsense' he chided himself. Jerith and Fenris were watching too, smiling while Bekah and Prince Cullen finished their dance and returned to Alistair and Moira.   
They spoke for a while longer, then Bekah excused herself, and went in search of Sebastian, “Hello Sebastian, may I ask you a favor?” she asked him, “Of course Beks, what is it?” “Can you please keep an eye on Jerith and Fenris, help them home if they need it? I am not feeling well and heading home soon, and I worry for their safety.” she said, “Of course Beks, I will.” he answered, “Thank you.” she said kissing him on the cheek. She waved to Alistair and Moira, and left the keep. Outside she told herself the truth, she couldn't stand there staring at Cullen without wanting him. She needed to leave, and promised herself she would avoid him from then on. She couldn't school her heart not to love him, so she would ignore him.  
After she left, Alistair found Cullen standing by the dais his family was on, “Hey there Rutherford.” he said smile on his face, Cullen stood up straighter, hand in a fist across his chest before he bowed, “Your Majesty.” Alistair sighed, “Okay first Beks and now you, Cullen, you're my best friend, drop the Majesty crap please.” he said, making Cullen laugh. “Not in public Ser.” was the response. Alistair heard Moira laugh from the dais, shaking his head, “So what is it between you and Rebekah Hawke?” he asked, making Cullen slightly uncomfortable. Cullen's hand went up to the back of his neck, “Um, well there is nothing there Ser, her brother made that very clear that she had been through too much. And she deserves someone better than I Ser.” he finished finally. “Oh the pair of you. You realize that girl is so in love with you, never mind. She asked me not to tell you. I have known her longer than the Hawkes, she always did wear her heart on her sleeve. Cullen, she is special, she didn't care that I was some bastard who joined the Wardens. All she cared about was who I was when she talked to me. Though I think she was also planning on trying to get one of the King's mabari to imprint on her so she could keep it.” he finished, laughing. Cullen's eyes got wide, “She wants a mabari?” he asked, Alistair nodded, “I think, when Bekah finally settles down, I am going to invite her to Denerim, to the kennels and let her pick one.” he said. “She isn't just the Hawke's sister, she is very much mine as well. Though in the beginning that was not what she wanted.” he smiled ruefully, “I could not see it, but Moira, Duncan, everyone at Ostagar could.” He clapped Cullen on the arm, “Keep in touch old friend, don't let Kinloch continue to rule your life. You are a better man than that.” Cullen starred at him, “Bekah was in love with you?” he asked, Alistair nodded, “That is what Moira has told me, our daughter is named for her, and her mother. She is one of my best friends Rutherford. If you cannot love her back, as she believes, then leave her be. Let her find peace.” he said. Cullen nodded, “Yes Ser.”   
The talk with Alistair sat in his mind, Bekah believed he was incapable of loving her? It hurt, more than he would like to admit, but he had been distancing himself. Perhaps it was best if they left it alone, he couldn't be with her, not as he was, and she deserved better. After the ball, Alistair said goodnight to everyone, and Jerith invited the family to stay at the Hawke manor. “It is just Beks and I now, we have plenty of room, well, Fenris stays there too most nights.” he said smiling. Alistair and Moira exchanged looks, “We would love to, as long as we are just Ali and Moira inside the house.” Jerith grinned, “We could definitely arrange that. When are you headed back to Denerim, your Highness?” Alistair rolled his eyes, “In a couple of days. Teagan, we will be staying at the Hawke manor. It is a great honor to be put up by the Champion.” Fenris laughed, “It is our honor, to entertain the King and Queen of Ferelden. Besides, the Hero and the Champion in the same house. I wouldn't be surprised if the nobility of Kirkwall didn't set up shop in front.” Jerith punched his arm, “Fenris.” but the tone was light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it kind of bugged me that Hawke never gets a party. He saved the damn city


	10. Ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekah is interferring

Bekah was happier while Alistair, Moira and the Twins were there, and she spoiled the prince and princess with stories and toys. She crocheted Rebecca a rose to keep with her, and for Cullen, he got a stuffed nug she had made just for him. It made her happy to have the children in the house. After they left, she promised to come see them when she could. “It might be a while though, Kirkwall still needs me too. But I will send presents every name day, and I promise to keep sending cheeses.” Both kids tackled her, “We're gonna miss you Bekah.” they both said, she hugged them tightly, “I am going to miss you all so much.” She gave Moira and Alistair hugs, “Don't give up on Cullen.” Moira said. “He loves you, but he isn't ready to admit that to himself.” She kissed Bekah's cheek, “Come see us soon.” Bekah nodded, Alistair picked her up and spun her around, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly, “I am going to miss you Beks. Take care of yourself, and your brother. Come visit the kids and us soon. Please.” Bekah looked at him, “Soon, I promise, a little over a year, things are still happening here, and I have to help protect the city.” He nodded, “Promise me you will stay safe.” “I will try Ali. Love you.” he smiled, “I love you too kiddo.”   
They got on the ship, even Teagan had hugged her, “Alistair speaks of you often Lady Hawke. And now that we have met I understand why. You are a brave and beautiful young lady. It was a pleasure meeting you.” “Thank you M'lord. Will you promise me something?” she asked pulling out a letter, “When Alistair decides to give the mages refuge, please don't look at me like that Teagan Guerrin, give him this. It is sealed as it is for his eyes only. And keep Connor away from the mages when they get to Redcliffe, for his saftey. Give him shelter, or send him to Alistair. Promise me.” “I Swear it m'lady, Alistair told me of your sight. That you use it for others speaks well of you.” They said their goodbyes, and Teagan got on the ship.   
“Hey Bright Eyes, what did you give him?” Varric asked walking up, “A letter for Alistair to open when he decides to give the free mages refuge in Redcliffe. “And, what did it say?” She smiled, “The true identity of his mother, who is very much alive and a mage in a circle. A First Enchanter to be precise. She used to be a Warden until they met the Architect who could control the blight. He took it from her, and then when she tried to go through the joining again after Alistair was born, it didn't take.” She said, skipping away, leaving Jerith, Fenris, and Varric with their mouths hanging open, “Come on, I need to write a letter to Carver, as soon as Warden Commander Clarel starts talking nonsense about a ritual to end all blights forever, he needs to run. Come stay here, or anywhere. The calling will be fake, not real, caused by a fear demon. And Clarel is going to preform blood magic. I just don't know where.”   
“She scares me sometimes.” said Varric, walking with the others, Jerith nodded, “But she is always right.” “Yeah, scary.” he said making Jerith laugh. They caught up with her, and she was indeed sitting at the desk penning a letter to Carver. When she was done, she wrote to be opened 9:40 Dragon on the front. Jerith raised an eyebrow, “Beks that is in three years.” “Yep was her answer. I love you Brother, and Fenris, you too.” she said. He hugged her, “Love you too Beks, what is that about?” She shook her head, just then a messenger came with a message from Knight-Commander Meredith, “That. The beginning of the end.”   
Fenris, Bekah, and Jerith all went to the Gallows, it made her very nervous. She knew Meredith knew them for mages, so walking into the lion's den was not a comfortable thing. When they got there, she threatened Jerith, telling him that his position in the city would change and he would be made tranquil if he did not hunt down three escaped mages. This was the start of Bekah's knowledge from Thomas' games went thin. She hated watching Anders become a murdering bastard. And now she got to see it in person.  
“Jerith, is this the right thing?” she asked him, “I don't know Beks, I know Meredith has lost her mind, and I believe she would try to make us all tranquil if we don't do as she asked.” “Bitch!” she spat, “Why hasn't anyone done anything? Why haven't any of the Templars stood up against her?” “Cullen, why didn't you call Cassandra? Maker, do you hate us mages that much, and now that I am a mage, do you hate me?” the last she didn't say out loud. Jerith saw the fear and pain in her eyes, “Come on Beks, let's get this done before she sends anyone after us.” he said. In Darktown, the girl had to be killed, it made her so angry, she gave the boys five sovereigns, “For you and the others, if you need anything, come to Hightown, to the Amell manor. I will help you both. We Fereldens need to stick together.” she told them, hugging them both. Then they found Nessa's husband, before he could kill Nessa, Beks threw a small knife, hitting him in the eye, killing him instantly. She ran to Nessa, “Ness honey, are you okay?” she asked, as Merril ran out of her house, “Huon? What happened Hawke?” Nessa asked as she woke up. Beks looked at Merril, “Take care of her Merril, Huon was using blood magic and had her enthralled, if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed her.” Merril nodded, “Come on Nessa, let's get you to my house. A good hot cup of tea and you will stay with me for now. Until you feel safe again.”  
Jerith looked at Beks, “Can we hope that at least one of these three is not a blood mage? Though the odds seem against me.” she smiled, “Skip the Lord and Lady, just go to the Hanged Man. The idiot has been claiming to be a blood mage just to get some woman to sleep with him. Tell him about Anders having a lover in the circle, he doesn't need to lie about blood magic and escape the circle. Though I should warn you, I have seen him at the Hanged Man, he is short, fat, and balding, I am sure no one would want him.” she said, sniggering. Within an hour the boy was escorted back to the Circle by Jerith and Bekah, she stayed on the dock when she saw Cullen walk up to Hawke and heard Hawke tell him about the other two, and then this idiot. Cullen shook his head, “Knight-Captain, the girl only turned to blood magic because she was treated as one, when she turned herself into the Circle. All she wanted was help with the children she had saved from the blight, there are about twenty of them living in Darktown, scrounging for food. Without help at all.” Jerith told him, Bekah couldn't look at him, it hurt, and Cullen was doing his best not to look at her. “I will see what can be done about the children Hawke, I did not know about them, I will talk to the Grand Cleric tomorrow.” he said, “Good evening Ser. And thank you for your help.”


	11. Ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsino, Templars and Mages against Meredity, and Corypheus

The next summons was from Orsino, he wanted Jerith to spy on a meeting, Bekah told him not to, that they were plotting against Meredith, but, it didn't matter, even that would reflect badly on the mages with that bitch's mind going. So spy they did, and as Bekah knew they were seen. One of the mages yelled, “Run, hide, we will stop them.” and then Templars and Mages worked together to attack. “STOP IT! WE ARE HERE TO TALK! ORSINO SENT US NOT MEREDITH!” yelled Bekah, that stopped one of the mages dead, “Orsino? Why?” she shook her head, “Because you are having meetings and he thought you were resorting to blood magic, he sent Jerith and I to see what it was, he did not want to take it to the psycho bitch Knight-Commander.” she said, smirking. The others stopped, “Look, we won't tell Meredith, you have our word, we don't like her much either.” Instead of battling them, they left peacefully, one of the Templars nodding, “Serrah Hawke, Lady Hawke.” they nodded back. After they were gone, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, “Thank the Maker they listened, I did not want to kill any of them.” she said. Jerith nodded in agreement. “Tomorrow we tell Orsino his worries are baseless.” he said, “I am not sure we should tell him Templars were involved also.” Bekah nodded.   
Jerith and Bekah were sitting at home when Varric came running in, “Hawke, Bright Eyes, we have a problem!” he yelled. “What is it Varric?” Jerith asked, “Well there is a rogue Carta Cell after you, I heard through my contacts they went after Carver and Sunshine also.” “Shit.” said Bekah, Jerith looked at her expectantly, she shook her head, “For once I have no idea Jerith. Where are they based?” she asked, “The Vinmark Mountains. They want you something fierce. Kidnap not kill. They want the 'Blood of the Hawke'” he said. “Fuck, let's go then.” Jerith said, Bekah nodding. Next day, with Fenris and Merril, they headed to the Vinmarks.  
Carver was there waiting for them when they all got there. Bekah tackled him, hugging him for all he was worth. “Maker Carver! I missed you.” she said, he laughed hugging her back, “Missed you too Squirt. Damn you look so much older already.” they both laughed. Then Jerith hugged him, “Good to see you Carver.” he said, “Good to see you brother” he said in return. They looked at the mountains, and then started forward. Once they had made their way towards where they believed the attacks were coming from, they discovered they were in front of an ancient Grey Warden prison. Bekah raised an eyebrow, “Prison? What happened to 'Our purpose is not politcal?' she asked, making Jerith laugh and Carver grin. “Well I did say ancient didn't I?” he said, making Varric and Fenris laugh out loud. Merril had kept to herself mostly. They set up camp for the night, planning on going inside in the morning. Merril and Beks were sharing a tent, while Carver and Varric shared one, and Hawke and Fenris had their own.   
“I will take first watch” Bekah said, grabbing her staff and sitting out by the fire. She smiled as she saw Carver make his way to her and Merril's tent. Soon he heard crying then kissing, and smiled to herself again.   
“Merril, do you still love me?” Carver asked her as he ducked inside, “You haven't said anything to me at all since we met up. I missed you my love.” Merril looked at him, surprised, “You love me. Still?” she asked, bursting into tears. “Of course I do, silly, I became a Grey Warden, I am sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want to. I missed you so much.” He would have said more, but she grabbed him and kissed him, pulling him down onto her bed roll.   
Bekah started singing to herself so she didn't hear the noises coming from her tent. She was focused on the area outside the glow of the fire, if this Carta wanted their blood so damn bad, they were going to have to fight for it. By the time Jerith got up for watch, there were soft snores coming from the tent, he looked at her and shook his head, “Fenris won't mind if you sleep in there, he is dressed.” he said, laughing, she shook her head. “It isn't too cold, I can sleep out here Jerith, I don't want to intrude.” He shook his head, “Go sleep in my tent, he has next watch anyway, so I will be in there soon.” she smiled, “I love you Jerith. Thank you.” “love you too Beks, now go sleep.” he said, kissing her cheek before sending her off.  
Fenris woke for his watch and saw Bekah sleeping in the tent, shaking his head he went out to Jerith, “Hawke why is Rebekah in our tent?” he asked, Jerith smiled, “Because love, Carver and Merril are in hers.” Fenris laughed, “Ah very well then, good night Hawke, sleep well.” he said, kissing him passionately. He pushed him away laughing, “Goodnight love.” Jerith ducked into the tent and looked at Beks, he smiled. “She looks so much younger, so at peace when she sleeps.” he thought before settling in to sleep.   
Varric had final watch, and when he relieved Fenris, he sat with Bianca on his lap. Fenris nodded, then climbed into his tent to see his husband and sister in law. He smiled, Jerith had wrapped himself protectively around Beks she had her head on his shoulder. Nothing sexual, just two siblings who cared for each other, a lot. He laid down and wrapped himself around Jerith from behind, also placing his hand on Bekah's arm. He heard her sigh, and looked up over Jerith's shoulder, and saw she was crying in her sleep.   
Next morning, Bekah was up before they were, “Morning Varric.” she said, wrapping her long hair up into a bun. “Morning Bright Eyes, first one up? And why were you coming out of the lovebirds' tent?” he asked. She laughed, “Becasue Carver went into mine and didn't leave after my watch was over. Varric laughed, “So he and Daisy are good then?” Bekah nodded, starting breakfast, a simple porridge with some dried meat cooked inside to soften it.   
Once everyone was up and breakfast had, they packed up camp and headed out. They reached the outside of the temple and found a base camp. They fought through, and eventually killed the leader of the Carta a crazed dwarf named Rhatigan. The insane man kept yelling something about needing the 'Blood of the Hawke' to free 'Corypheus'. Not to mention the two Brontos that attacked while they were fighting, Bekah had to heal Fenris and Carver both, broken bones and bruises all the way around. But everyone was in high spirits, “Just like old time huh?” asked Merril, making everyone laugh. Then they had to fight the caged bronto. But damned if that thing hadn't been guarding a potion supply.   
Varric stopped dead, the dwarf attacking them also stopped, “Varric. We need the Blood of the Hawke, Master Corypheus demands it.” Varric shook his head, “Oh Gerav.” “You know him Varric?” asked Jerith, Varric nodded, before Gerav attacked again, Jerith shook his head, “Varric, it is up to you. He was your friend.” Varric nodded, then killed Gerav, “I am sorry.” he said quietly. Bekah held him until he said he was good to go on. It was after Gerav that they encountered Rhatigan. Bekah went through his pockets after he was dead and found a large staff looking item. She handed it to Jerith, “What is this?” he asked, she shrugged, another Carta dwarf who had been wounded but not killed said, “The Hawke's Key.” which just made them all shrug. “Wonderful.” he said.  
Bekah saw a gate, “Soooooo, how much you want to bet we need to go through there?” she asked, Jerith shook his head, “I don't because I think you are right.” they pushed through it, only to hear it lock behind the last person through, “Well shit.” Varric said, making Merril giggle. “It looks as though the only way through is forward.” she said. Bekah rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Carter yelled, “Darkspawn!” and the fight was on. Once they were dead, Bekah noticed prison cells with demons in them, “What in the Maker's name is this?” she asked, then they heard a voice, “Many demons have been imprisoned here, they need to be destroyed.” Bekah spun around, “Who was that? Where did that come from?” she asked, Carver and Jerith were white, “Beks that was dad, he died just before we found you, Darkspawn attack.” Jerith said. They activated the marks and released the demons, killing them and the replica's that they released with them. They ran through and saw a bedraggled man in Grey Warden Armor, they followed him, learning his name was Larius. He had come to the deep roads to die when hearing his calling, and he was mildly insane. It was he who told them to activate the seal in the middle of the room using Hawke's Key. Jerith did so, unleashing a Pride demon who used fire. Bekah put away her knives and grabbed her staff, she, Jerith, and Merril hitting it with ice and cold spells while Carver and Fenris hit it with swords and Varric shot the shit out of it. Once it was dead, some sort of energy flew out of it, or the seal, Beks wasn't sure which, and intot the key. Jerith staggered, “JERITH!” she yelled running to him, “Are you alright?” she asked, he nodded, “I'm fine, just a bit off. That felt weird.”   
As they fought through, they fought an abomination, desire demon, Emissary who locked them into a room with corpses, then fought them with more, and then finally got to another seal. With an emissary and an Ogre guarding it. Fenris and Carver charged them, while everyone else attacked from afar, “The damn things keep making copies!” Carver yelled, “Just focus on the original two, we have the rest.” Jerith yelled back. As soon as the originals were dead, all remaining copies died as well. He activated the second seal, and the key got another upgrade. Jerith grinned, and they kept going, running into Larius again, “Larius please, wait, is there anything we can do?” Bekah asked him, he shook his head, “The voice won't stop. Corypheus slowed the taint, but he keeps calling me.” he said, then ran again.  
Next floor lead to more fighting, mostly just corrupted animals, deepstalkers and spiders. Still gave Bekah the creeps, “I bloody hate spiders Jerith, this is just wrong.” she said. Then they got to the third Seal, which only had an entire company of Darkspawn guarding it. “Maker, another ogre.” Jerith said, Carver shaking his head, “I can hear a calling, like a darkspawn only louder, calling for me to come to him. I think it is this Corypheus.” “Fight it Carver, this thing is evil.” Bekah said, looking at her brother with concern, Carver just grinned at her, “I got good at ignoring Jerith's voice, this thing has no chance.” he said, making her laugh. Once they activated the seal, Larius came back, “Do not trust the Wardens here, they belong to him.” A woman and three others ran up to them, “We do not need to destroy Corypheus, we need to harness his power over the blight.” she said. Bekah glowered at her, “He is evil, and ancient, he needs to die, who the hell are you anyway?” “I am Warden Janeka, and I will stop you killing him.” she said, then she and the others vanished.   
They ran through into another area and were met by more Darkspawn and then Janeka again, who summoned a revenant to stop them. The revenant had four emissaries protecting it, Larius attacked the revenant while the others all attacked the emissaries, once they were dead, the revenant was easier to kill. When they headed into the other room, Janeka was standing there already with the other three wardens, “Hawke, pleasure to see you. Did you know that the man you have allied with forced Malcom to become a blood mage, under threat of never seeing Leandra again?” Larius looked at him, “We needed his blood, to seal the door. To keep Corypheus in.” he said. Jerith was furius, “You forced my father to be a blood mage.” he said, his voice dangerously low. Bekah looked at Carver who was shaking with unvoiced rage, “Brothers, she could be lying.” she said, but her gut told her other wise. “This is why the 'Blood of the Hawke' is needed, you are trying to release Corypheus.” she said finally. Janeka laughed, “It is the only way for you to get out of here, the exit is through his prison, and now he awakens.”   
Carver and Jerith looked at each other, “Our blood is needed to let us out.” Carver said. “Fucking wonderful.” They gathered together, “It kept an ancient darkspawn imprisoned, that isn't necessarily a bad thing is it?” Merril asked, they conferred about who to side with, neither Warden was a good idea. In the end, Jerith and Carver sided with Janeka, who then killed Larius and sent the others to guard the bridge. Jerith cut his hand and placed it on the seal, releasing Corypheus. “Holy shit, that thing is ugly. It looks human, but has read crystals growing out of it.” Varric said, “It feels like a darkspawn.” said Carver, then the thing began to speak, calling on it's god Dumat to aid it, and attacked. They killed it, with fire and ice, and sword and bolt. They hacked and shot it until it lie dead on the ground. Then they walked through it's prison and out into the Vinmark basin.


	12. Ch 12

Back home in Kirkwall, Jerith was listless, the events at the prison made him question everything. Carver headed back to the Wardens with news about what happened with Corypheus. Bekah was worried, she knew Corypheus would not stay dead, but didn't know how to tell Jerith. He would only place the guilt on himself for releasing the thing in the first place. The next few weeks went by quietly, almost as if Kirkwall was holding it's breath. Both Jerith and Bekah relaxed, Bekah spending more time alone, or with friends she had made outside of Jerith and his inner circle.   
She had told him she was going to Sundermount, she wanted to visit the Clan, and talk to Haren Ilen. She even had Keeper Mahariel training her in some more nature magics. So he wasn't surprised when she didn't come home. She would some times camp with them, and then head home in the morning if she lost track of time.   
Next morning there was a knock at the door, the young Templar Keran was standing there, “Hello, Keran wasn't it?” he asked. The boy nodded, “Messere Hawke, I came to find you. Some of the mages and Templars who are against Meredith have gone crazy, they have a hostage, I didn't know until today. Grace said she was your sister.” Jerith started, “Which one? Bethany the circle mage, or Rebekah?” Keran swallowed, “They couldn't get her out of the circle, they tried to get the Grey Warden, then this girl came wandering down Sundermount....” “WHERE ARE THEY?” Jerith yelled, his voice echoing causing Fenris to come down stairs. “On the Coast Ser, as soon as they said they had one of yours I came as soon as I could. We all hate and fear Meredith, but you have been nothing but kind and good. You saved my life, you saved Grace's life.”   
Jerith ran down to the Hanged Man and grabbed Varric, then into the Alienage for Merril, while Fenris went to the Chantry for Sebastian. At the Hanged Man, he also saw Tallis standing there, “Tallis, didn't know you were back” he said. She nodded at him, “Varric told me, let's go get her back.” Jerith grinned at her, as Fenris and Sebastian walked in, “Hawke, do we know where they have taken her?” Sebastian asked, “The Wounded Coast. And I have no idea what condition she is in, I knew I should have killed Grace with Decimus.”   
When they got there, Jerith's heart stopped, Bekah was laying on the ground not moving. “Why did you bring her? We are not to involve innocents.” they heard as they came around the corner, “Ser Thrask.” said Varric, “Didn't know you were into kidnapping innocents.” “She is a Hawke! She is not innocent.” said Grace, “Hello Grace, looking rather crazy today.” Tallis drawled. “Ser Hawke, you have helped mages in the past. Please. We will let her go, won't we Grace, we need your support against Meredith. I did not want her taken, I wanted no one hurt. The members of the meeting you interrupted told us why you were there. None of this was needed.” Jerith glared at Thrask, “Run. Now. Any of you not agreeing with her actions, leave. Meredith will not hear of your involvement from me.”  
More than half the people there left, leaving Grace and her blood mage followers. “Grace, I let you live, you will release her, now.” she sneered at him, “NO! She dies, then you do! Templar puppet!” Jerith shook his head, “Then you all die.” and attacked. It was over in minutes, but even with Grace and the others dead, Bekah did not awaken. Merril walked up to her, “Jerith, she was put in this trance by blood magic. Only blood magic will awaken her.” he nodded, “Just be quick Merril, we don't want you killed as a malaficar.” Merril sliced her hand and then performed the counter spell, waking Bekah up.   
She had been awake a minute with Jerith on the ground with her holding her when the Templars showed up, lead by Samson. Cullen surveyed the scene, “Ser Hawke, Samson here tells me that your sister was kidnapped by blood mages and templars, but I only see mage bodies here. What happened?” Bekah tried to stand, but one on her legs had been badly injured, “Knight-Captain Cullen,” she said, as Jerith lifted her into his arms, “I was on my way home from visiting Sundermount when I was ambushed by those you see here. I fought as hard as I could, but these mages were blood mages, I could not hold them off by myself. I don't remember anything until I woke up here with Jerith and our friends. They came to my rescue.” she took a breath, she had been badly beaten before put under that spell, and everything hurt. He looked at her, concern in his eyes, “M'lady Hawke were there no others here?” he asked, she shook her head, “No Ser, and if I know my brother, had there been anyone else involved, they too would be lying here dead. When these lay dead, I awoke, and to an awful lot of pain.” she said. Tallis and Merril looked at him, “Cullen, we need to get her back so we can see how bad her injuries are. None of us are healers. He left us.”   
Cullen nodded, looking at them all, “Thank you. And I am sorry, the Templars should have never let it get to this point. Jerith nodded at him, “It isn't your fault Ser. The fault lies with Meredith, as well you know it. She is driving the mages to desperate means to be free of her. Since she took over as Viscount, the entire City felt as though it is underwater, unable to draw breath.” “Come on Hawke, let's get Bright Eyes home. Daisy, can you bring the surgeon from the Alienage, he's good at what he does.” she nodded, Bekah looked at Cullen, “Cullen, do not reinstate Samson, please.” was all she said.  
He stood up straighter, he knew that tone, Bekah had Seen something about Samson, and nodded once. “Get her to a healer. I will go write the report.” Then the Templars turned and marched off, leaving them all there. “Let's get back.” said Sebastian, they all nodded, Fenris, Sebastian, and Jerith taking turns carrying her on the way back to the City from the Coast. Back in Kirkwall, Tallis and Merril headed to the Alienage, and the rest headed to the Amell mansion. Once inside, Jerith carried her up to her room, while Sebastian started to prepare hot water for the copper tub that Fenris had dragged inside.  
A while later the surgeon was there, and Bekah was stripped to her smalls with the girls and bathed to clean the wounds so he could look at them better. Once her clothes were stripped, Tallis sucked in a breath. “Mercy. Beks, hon, you are...” she nodded climbing into the tub, “Merril how bad is it?” she asked, her voice weak. “Oh Rebekah!” she said tears in her eyes. I wish we had a healer, I wish Bethany were here. The cuts are going to scar. They used you for their blood magic while you were asleep. She ran out of the room and down into the privy chamber and threw up. Fenris saw her before Jerith did and ran into the room, Bekah was standing in the tub while Tallis got a towel, her back to the door. Jerith was heading up to check on her when Fenris, glowing blue with anger stopped him, “No Hawke, you do not want to see this.” It only made Jerith push past him harder, and stop she had stepped out of the tub, her back still to the door while Tallis patted her dry. “We are going to need lots of boiling water and a tincture made of these herbs.” the healer said, “Ma serannas, hahren.” Bekah said to him as he started looking at the wounds, she hissed when his fingers touched her sides and leg. The old healer smiled at her, “You are welcome da'lan. Merril, I need you to make a prophet laurel and elfroot tea, with a pinch of willow bark for the pain. It will numb your body enough that this won't be torture.” he said the last to Bekah. Who heard the front door slam shut.   
She looked over her shoulder to see Sebastian standing there, “He saw. Didn't he?” Sebastian nodded, “Fenris went with him.” “Good.” It took hours to stitch up every cut, and then the tinctures poured on, and the poultices applied. She fell asleep towards the end, and Sebastian gently moved her to the bed, and softly pulled the covers up over her. “I will stay here with her tonight.” the healer said, Bodahn took him to the guest quarters, which weren't too far from his patient.  
Merril stayed as well, sleeping in the same bed as Bekah, just above the covers. She woke when she realized Bekah was burning up, running to the healer, “Healer Lyrin, she is running a fever.” she said waking him, he ran to the room, and told her, “Run to the Circle, ask for a healing mage, find a Templar to bring one. We are going to need one to stop the infection.” Merril nodded and ran, she ran into Cullen first, just outside the Gallows. “Knight-Captain, we need a healer, it's Rebekah Hawke, even with all the surgeon did, she has a horrible blood infection from what they did to her.” she said, out of breath, Cullen nodded, “Stay here, I will allow it, and I will be the guard coming with her.” she nodded, and stood to wait, a while later, Cullen returned with Bethany. “Bethany!” Merril squealed, “Who is it Merril, Knight-Captain Cullen just said a powerful healer was needed.” Merril took a breath, “You do not know what happened?” she asked, Bethany shook her head. Merril filled her in on the way back to Hightown, “And we haven't seen Jerith since he stormed off after seeing how badly hurt Beks was. I think he is passed out drunk either in the Hanged Man or at Fenris' old place.” she finished. There were tears in her eyes, “And you said they came for me, but were stopped but the restrictions placed on the Circle? And they also went for Carver? Maker's Mercy. Poor Beks. I know she is an adult now, shit, I haven't seen my sister in years.” there were tears in her eyes. Merril noticed the way that Cullen's hands grabbed the side of the boat so hard his knuckles were white when she described the damage. Shaking her head, she wisely said nothing.  
They got back to the mansion and Healer Lyrin had Bekah back in the tub, this time with cool water trying to control her fever, her white shift was clinging to her body. Her skin was a combination of deathly pale, and also flushed from the fever. Once Bekah was there she told them to strip the cloth and bandages off her, she was going to need bare skin for the healing she needed to do. They lifted her out of the tub and lay her on a towel on the bed, face down. Cullen swallowed hard when he saw what they had done to her, his jaw clenched, her perfect skin cut and marred. The edges of some of them, poisoned with illness and green puss. Bethany ran to her sister, “OH, Beks, honey it's me. I have you. I am gonna try to heal some of this mess okay?” she said, tears streaming down her face, she leaned down and kissed her temple.   
Jerith came home in the morning to find Bethany, Bekah, and Merril all sleeping in Bekah's bed, and Cullen sitting in a chair in the room passed out, with the healer in another one. He walked into her room, and Cullen sat up awake, “Ser Hawke. Merril came to the circle early this morning needed a healer. The surgeon did his work, but there were complications. I was sent to guard the mage while she worked.” he said, “Well come help me prepare food for everyone, then you can return to the Gallows after you have eaten. Thank you, for saving my sister, and bringing her sister to do it Cullen. I am sorry I was so hard on you regarding Bekah.” he said quietly. Cullen nodded, and then followed him downstairs to make breakfast.   
An hour later, Beth, Bekah, and Merril came downstairs with the surgeon. “Ma serannas Master Lyrin. For everything.” Bekah said hugging the man, and then the smell of food hit them, with Jerith, Cullen, and Fenris bringing food out of the kitchen and setting it in the dining room. “No one leaves until they eat.” said Jerith. Who seeing Bekah up and about, hugged her hard, “I am so sorry Beks, I failed you. I should have insisted on going with you.” she kissed his cheek, “I am okay Jerith. I promise.” then he turned to Bethany, and picked her up in a giant bear hug, “I missed you kiddo.” he said, she was smiling and crying, hugging him back, “Missed you too Jerith. But hey I get to eat with my family again, even if it is just once.” She had told Bekah as they got dressed that she couldn't stop all the wounds from scarring, Bekah shrugged, “It gives me character.” was all she said.  
After breakfast, they said their goodbyes, and Cullen and Bethany headed back to the circle. Bekah headed back to her room, “I just feel tired Jerith, I am okay.” she said, making Fenris, Merril and Jerith exchange looks. She was a little broken, but she would heal, they all knew it. It would just take time. He went to his office to write to Alistair, he wanted to send Bekah to him for a visit sooner rather than later, but needed to wait for a reply from the King first. They spent a quiet day at home, he found Bekah in the library reading a book of poetry. “Hey kiddo,” he said, sitting next to her on the settee. “So what would you say if I told you Cullen slept in your room all night?” he teased, she turned scarlet. “Oh Maker no. That means he saw me.. my back.” she burst into tears, “First the fact I am a mage, now I am scared. He is never going to love me Jerith. I almost died yesterday. And I know you don't want to hear this, but I am almost 24 and I am still chaste.” she said the last quietly, he smiled, “Beks you have never, even with all the alone non brother interference time, not once?” she shook her head, her hair loose and falling into her eyes, “There is only one man I want, and he doesn't want me.” she said even quieter than her first admission. Jerith gathered her into his arms, “He is a broken man, give him time. When he is whole again, he will see.” he said, kissing the top of her head.


	13. Ch 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the Chantry, can she save everyone?

There was a loud banging at the door, “What in the Maker's name is that racket?” Jerith yelled as he walked downstairs, Bodahn was leading a mage into the receiving room, “Messere Hawke, this mage is looking for you.” he said, seeing him on the stair, “Messere Hawke, I was sent for you, First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith are about to come to blows in front of the Chantry!” Jerith looked at Bekah, she was white as a sheet, “Go, I need to get to the Chantry, we need to get people out of there fast.” she said, “Why Beks?” “Anders.” was all she would say. She ran, fade stepping when she could to go faster, she got there way before Jerith did, running inside she found the Grand Cleric and as many Templars and Priests as she could. She found Sebastian and had him help, they got as many people out of the Chantry as they could. Lay sisters, sisters, brothers, Sebastian dragged Elthina out by her arm. “Grand Cleric, I have seen this look before, she Sees things, and if Rebekah Hawke says you need to evacuate the Chantry. Believe her!” he said, yelling at the end.  
They got them all outside, Bekah telling them to run as far and fast as they could, when she heard Meredith and Orsino fighting, and Jerith trying to mediate, she turned just in time to see the Chantry explode, and threw up a barrier over Sebastian, the Grand Cleric, and herself. “FUCK!” She screamed, when the dust settled, Anders came sauntering out, “It needed to happen, to institute change, nothing was going to change without a catalyst.” She was running while Sebastian carried an unconscious but alive Elthinia. “You came back for this? The murder of all those people?” Jerith asked, incredulous. “The Grand Cleric.” started Meredith, “Here.” said Sebastian carrying her, “She is wounded but alive.” Bekah jumped off the stair, pulling her blades before anyone could stop her, “Maker damn you Anders, how dare you do this, this is not Justice, this is insanity, and for that I condemn you.” she said, landing in front of him, stabbing him through the heart.   
She turned on Meredith, “This abomination is responsible for the Chantry, not the Circle, do not attack the mages for this dahn'direlan. He is dead, it is over.” she said, her green eyes flashing yellow, hair down and waving behind her in the wind. “The mages are responsible for this, it was one of their own..” Meredith started, “A FUCKING APOSTATE WHOM I JUST KILLED!” she screamed, the anger and rage at all of it bubbling up. “Meredith you need to stand down, you have lost control of your mental facilities!” Jerith standing behind her, Meredith ignored her and looked to him, “Do you stand with the Templars Champion? We invoke the Rite of Annulment.” “NOOOOO!” Bekah rushed her only to be stopped by Cullen, “Let me go Knight-Captain, you know this is wrong.” she spat at him, he only looked at her, “You cannot kill her Bekah.” She shook her head, “For the love of,” she took a breath, “Cullen I know what is going to happen next, please let me end this now.”   
“Meredith, I will not let you slaughter innocent mages, I stand with them.” she heard Jerith say and smiled, then bit her lip, willing Fenris not to leave, “I do not agree with your choice Hawke, but I will not leave you. My place is with you.” he said, Bekah sagged with relief in Cullen's arms, “Mine too.” said Aveline, walking up, one by one their companions sided with them, including Sebastian. Who was looking at Cullen, “Let her go, Knight-Captain.” he said, menace in his voice. Cullen let her go, and she ran to Jerith, “Come on let's go. We need to get there before the Templars.” she spat out the word, not looking at Cullen, who was hanging his head. He knew this was wrong. He spread the word to as many Templars as he could to not harm the Hawkes or their companions, if they saw them, let them pass. It was all he could do besides follow his Commander and hope he could temper her rage.  
They found themselves fighting blood mages, demons, and Abominations, and that was before they got to the Gallows. “Why do the Templars not attack us?” Fenris asked, Jerith shrugged, “Maybe there are some good ones in the Order?” “I SAW them attacking us, I don't understand.” Bekah said, Varric laughed, “Bright Eyes, I think your Curly had something to do with this.” he said. She spat, “He isn't mine. I am a mage, he is a TEMPLAR. He cannot stand me.” she said, hiding the pain of the statement behind anger. On the boat to the Gallows Merril spoke up, “Bekah, hon, he loves you. I saw it, when I got Bethy after you got hurt. He wanted to kill those mages all over again. I just think he thinks he doesn't deserve you.”   
They got to the Gallows first, and helped Orsino hold off the Templars trying to enter. And that is when the shit hit the fan, Bethany came running up, hugging both of them and Fenris, and then Orsino changed. “She looks so hard to find blood magic, look at this, my mages lie dying or dead, all this destruction. Meredith wants Blood Magic, I will give her Blood Magic!” he screamed, cutting himself and making himself into a monstrosity composed of all the dead mages lying around them. “Maker's shiny teeth!” Bekah swore, then started casting, she knew better than to stand close to that thing, the mages and archers hitting it from afar, while Fenris, and Carver who had joined them, he was on his way for a visit when the shit hit the fan, and Tallis all hit it up close. When it was over, they ran throughout the Gallows, abominations running rampant, “So going to be seriously PTSD'd from this whole fucking experience.” she thought to herself, after killing the third Pride Demon in a row. Once the Gallows were clear, they ran out toward the courtyard and the gates, only to find Meredith standing there with Cullen and an entire company of Templars.   
“Kill the Champion!” Bekah stepped in front of Jerith, “NO! Knight-Commander, you said you were only going to arrest him for impeding the Templar duty.” Cullen said, stepping in front of her, he had his back to Bekah, who's jaw had dropped, “Arrest Jerith? For saving people? Killing abominations? What the ever loving FUCK is wrong with you?” she asked Meredith, her phrasing making a couple of the Templars watching chuckle, she recognized Ser Thrask even through his helmet and nodded at him, he was a good sort. Meredith ignored Bekah again, second time that day or was it the next day, it was morning again. No one had slept. Mages were saved, abominations destroyed and they were all exhausted.  
“See if you had let me kill her yesterday, this wouldn't be happening.” she whispered at Cullen, who spun on her, “I am sorry Rebekah.” he said, “I didn't know she was this far gone. I should have seen it sooner, should have listened to you.” she nodded, “Apology accepted, now, help us please.” he nodded once. “Meredith, you will step down, you are unfit to fufill your duties as Knight-Commander.” he said looking at her, “MY own Knight-Captain undermined by the influence of blood magic. I will purge you all!” she said, pulling her sword, Bekah, Varric, and Jerith all took a step back. “Recognize this?” she asked, “That's the idol from the deep roads.” Varric breathed, “The Dwarf charged a pretty penny for this, “That thing drove Bartrand mad.” he said, shaking his head.   
“Maker preserve us, Jerith, Varric, this shit is going to get really fucked up really quick.” Bekah said looking at them. “Maker give your servant the strength to defeat thy enemies.” she said, suddenly she was surrounded by a red glowing light, and she fought like she wasn't human, then she leapt 20 feet into the air, and landed on the dais statues started coming to life. Suddenly Cullen, Ser Thrask, and a white blonde elf all joined the fray. Jerith laughed, “Zevran, I thought you were returning to Antiva.” he called, Bekah spun and looked, “Zevran Araini? Former Antivan Crow? Friend to Ali and Moira? How the hell do you know my brother?” she asked, dodging a statue. “He helped me once, mi flora.” he said, skewering another statue. “But how my dear one do you know of me?” Jerith laughed, as he danced out of the way of a weird bronze spider looking thing, “That's King Alistair's Cheese Queen, and my little sister you are flirting with Zevran. Off limits.” then he danced away, leaving Zev to gawk. “You are Rebekah, the Rebekah that the princess is named for?” she smiled, “YUP.” then watching she saw Meredith rejoin the fray again, dazing everyone around with a swing of that damn sword.  
“Fenris watch out!” she screamed, as two of the slave statues started moving for him, she hesitated, then decided to say fuck it, for a year now she had been training with Merril's old Keeper, and Merril herself, learning the Dalish magics, she had been adopted as one of the Clan even though she was human, only because they had known her her entire life. She dropped her staff and raised her hands, pulling up plants from under the ground and wrapping the statues in vines. Merril saw what she was doing and did the same, the two of them using the vines as anchors so that the others could kill them. Meredith saw what they were doing and hit them both with Smite, causing both to lose consciousness, Aveline jumped in and dragged Bekah out of the fight while her husband Donnic grabbed Merril, pulling them to safety until they could snap out of it.  
Cullen yelled a primal yell seeing Bekah go down and rushed Meredith hitting her with a shield pummel while Jerith hit her with a freezing spell. She sent out a shock wave of energy, knocking everyone down and stunning them, “Maker, what if I am wrong? No, I cannot doubt, I am right, Maker give your servant the strength to prevail.” She pulled her sword back to stab Cullen, when all of a sudden she hit her knees and screamed, her hands going to her head, “NOOOOOOO!” there was a blast of energy, and then her eyes still glowing red, Knight-Commander Meredith turned to solid lyrium.   
Everyone took a step back, Merril and Bekah coming to, as the Templars who were kept out by the glowing ring of lyrium around the Gallows courtyard rushed forward, swords drawn, “Stand down” Cullen called, as a younger Templar ran to the now statue of Meredith, and started to reach towards her, “Don't touch, it will spread to you.” Bekah said, her voice raw, and she was barely standing. The templars moved away from the lyrium, but they were obviously in awe of the power it had given Meredith before it turned her to stone. Cullen took a knee and bowed to Jerith and company, showing respect, the others followed suit.   
“Champion, you showed the Templar order today what it meant to be a Templar, you were correct that not everyone had to die in the Rite of Annulment, and that not all the mages are maleficarum. We thank you.” he said, Jerith stood there in shock then walked to Cullen, holding out his hand and raising him to his feet. “Knight-Commander, thank you. We have a lot of work to do to fix Kirkwall after this.” he said. “But first, I need a long rest. What about the rest of you?” Everyone laughed, and then sobered as Grand Cleric Elthinia walked up to them, she shook her head in dismay at the remainder of Meredith, “We will cordon this area off, find another place to house the Mages until this can be cleaned up. No one is to come withing one hundred leagues of this lyrium.” she said, “Champion, Kirkwall is in need of a Viscount, will you do the honors?” she asked, Jerith nodded, “I will Grand Cleric.” he said.   
“Rebekah Hawke, may I see you for a moment?” she asked, Bekah started and looked up, her eyes wide, “Yes Grand Cleric?” she said, and slowly walked over to her, “Thank you, young lady for saving my life and that of most of the people in the Chantry. For that, you too are named Champion. You are now one of our guardians, your quick thinking saved many lives, and that will not be forgotten.” Jerith laughed, “Two out of four Hawkes dual Champions, what will happen next?” he asked, “Oh wait I know, you are going to Denerim to visit the King and Queen of Ferelden, at their request. You sail in three days.” She looked up at him, “Jerith, you need me, brother. My place is here, helping rebuild our home.” he hugged her tightly, “First heal, the blood mages, Meredith, killing Anders, he was your friend too.” She burst into tears before she knew what she was doing. “Fine, I will go, but if I don't get letters every week I am coming back!” she said, making everyone, including the Grand Cleric laugh.


	14. Ch 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekah leaves Kirkwall, angst and romance

Three days later saw her on Kirkwall's docks, last night had been a huge going away party, she was leaving her home and her family, and she had no idea what was coming next. No sign, no game knowledge to tell her, these next three years were a blur. But she would be in Denerim, guest of the Royal Couple, and she knew the Hero was leaving soon, to try to find a cure for the blight. Bethany, Carver, Jerith, Merril, Varric, Tallis, Sebastian, Aveline, Donnic, Jerith's damn dog Beauty, and Fenris were all there to see her off. Zevran was coming with as a body guard as such, he would head for Antiva as soon as she was in Denerim, “You don't have to.” she said, “Ah mi flora, I want to.” was all he said.  
She wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but she couldn't. All the hugs were given most of them left, leaving the Hawke siblings alone on the dock, they would watch the ship leave. “You better write, all of you.” she said, tears running down her face, “I will come back, soon.” Jerith shook his head, “Beks, there are rumors of an Exalted March, we may not be here to come back to. I will write, care of King Alistair, and it will always be addressed to the Cheese Queen, from her noble Squire, no one will know it is me, except us, and Varric, because Varric always knows. She threw herself at him again, “I can't do this Jerith, I am losing everyone again. I am not that strong.” “You aren't losing us kiddo, we are just being safe.” She nodded, “Whatever you do Bethany do not go to Grand Enchanter Fiona, do not join the rebel mages, promise me. Come to Denerim first, to Alistair.” “I promise Beks.” she said, making Bekah breathe easier. “Something you Saw?” Jerith asked quietly, Bekah nodded, “It is bad and it is three years away.”   
She was getting ready to board the boat when she heard the sound of someone running in heavy plate, “Maker, I thought I would miss you.” said Cullen, stopping in front of her. She smiled, “I didn't think you were coming.” He shrugged, “Been busy trying to fix things, and we just got help from a bunch of Starkhaven Templars, helping rebuild.” she grinned, “Say hi to Rylen for me.” he started, “How did you... Never mind, I know better than to ask. Bekah, promise me something?” he asked she nodded shyly, “Sure Cullen, anything.” she said, hating herself for the softness in her voice, “why can't I stop loving him?” He grinned at her, “Promise me you will write, and stay safe.” he said. “You want me to write to you? Why? I mean I will but I thought...” he kissed her suddenly, it was awkward at first, and then it deepened, becoming passionate and loving all at the same time, until they were interrupted by one of the sailors, “Tide is going out, we have to leave m'lady Champion.” They broke apart, “Rebekah Hawke, I will always love you.” he said, before turning and walking away, leaving her standing there with tears running down her face, Beth, Carver, and Jerith all stole hugs before she boarded with Zevran. She stood watching the shore get farther and farther away, until she couldn't see them, then tucked herself into a ball and sobbed all the hurt, and pain, and loss away. Zev just sat there and held her until she cried it all out.  
Back in Kirkwall, Cullen closed the door to his office, sat down in his chair at his desk, and cried. He finally had the courage to admit it, and he might never see her again. At least he had told her. Jerith, Bethany, and Carver all looked at each other, “It is about time, but damn, that was bad timing.” Carver said, the other two nodded, “Let's go home, I need to hug Fenris. And not let go.” Each of them had tears, they didn't get far when Fenris and Varric joined them, “So shit, Curly?” asked Varric, “Yeah, for eight years they have danced around this, that was actually their second kiss, remember Varric?” said Jerith, “Her singing in the kitchen, what happened Hawke?” He shook his head, “I did, I told Cullen he wasn't good enough for her. She had just found out she was a mage, and some of the things he was saying about mages.. He has changed, a lot.”


	15. Ch 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekah and Zevran arrive in Ferelden, meeting old friends.

After 29 days at sea, Bekah and Zev were ready to be on dry land. They got rooms at one of the hotels in Val Royeaux. After bathing and changing, formal wear a must in Val Royeaux, Zevran took her out to an early dinner, then she wanted to see everything. They were spending two days in Val Royeaux to get supplies and buy a couple of horses. She knew horses would mean the journey was cut in half, and as it was, it was going to be a little over a month to get to Denerim from here. She laughed, “Hey Zev, we will get to Denerim just in time for my name day! I will officially be 24! Not that I have much to show for it, no lover, no family. Sent away for my own protection, just when the man I have been in love with since I was 15 finally tells me he loves me. Maker I am cursed!” she said Zevran looked at her, “You have loved the Templar that long, and done nothing about it?” he said in shock, “Zevran, you are looking at the world's oldest virgin, I have only been kissed twice, and both times by that man.” she was pouting, “And the sad thing, my heart is irrevocably his, unabashedly, and has been this many years. And I may never see him again.”   
They were walking from shop to shop, when she saw it, and stopped, “How much for this Messer?” she asked, holding up a small statue of a mabari, he told her and she payed, then went to buy a box for it, and stopped, at the stall with the boxes was a gold amulet of Andraste, she smiled and bought it as well. Zevran laughed at her, “For him?” he asked, she blushed, “What is the point of being rich if you can't spend it on those you love?” she asked, making him laugh. She packed everything up with her first letter to him, and sent it off with letters to her family letting them know she was in Val Royeaux and headed to Denerim in the next two days.   
Horses procured, they set off, with everything they would need to travel. She had her bow, and was a decent shot, so they had food, and Zevran was an excellent traveling partner, except when offering to help her with her virginity problem. She laughed and pushed him off, “No, my first time, I will be in love with the man I give that gift to. But I thank you for your generous offer.”   
She was fine until they neared the Brecilian forest, she rode off the path and through the woods, until she got to an old farm house, the fields were overgrown, and the roof had holes. “I can't believe it, it is just as I described it in my fan fic back home. When I put myself here.” She dismounted and tied her horse to the post out front. She cautiously walked inside, and sat down hard. On the wall was a painting of her parents on their wedding day, and another of her and Luke. The tears started to fall again, and she walked up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. The bed was still made, as if they were coming back, and she opened the closet to find one of her father's jackets, only changed to suit Thedas. It was in good condition so she grabbed it, along with the three small paintings and her mother's apron. She found a chest that had some money in it, and a diary, as well as other books and a backpack. She put everything she wanted to keep in the pack, including her mother's locket, why it was here she would never know, and then went searching around the rest of the house.   
Inside what was obviously her and Luke's room she found an old poppet doll, smiling she knew it was 'hers' she lay on her bed and cuddled the doll. She was still laying there when Zevran walked in, “So this was your family's farm mi flora?” he asked, she nodded, “This was where I grew up. I guess it is still mine, I found the deed, but, without them, I don't want to live here anymore.” she said. She reached into the pack and pulled out the locket putting it on, on one side was her mother and on the other was her father. She opened the closet and found Dalish leathers, and was amazed to see they still fit, as well as a small hunting bow and arrows. She grinned, “I was adopted by Clan Sabrae, they love me.” was all she said, turning around, Zevran's eyes popped out, “Mi Flora if I were not aware of how much your Templar loved you, I would steal you away. You look stunning.” he said. She shooed him out and put back on her traveling leathers, and tucked everything else back into her pack.  
It was 35 days before they were in Denerim, and she loved it, it was loud, dirty, crime ridden, and it stunk. “Just like LA back home, this is nice.” They rode on to the Palace, and rode into the stables. The stable boy jumped up, “Oi! This be the Royal stables it do!” he yipped, “Yes, and I am Rebekah Hawke, also known as the King's Cheese Queen, I am expected so if I can please board my friend's and I's horses here, so I can see my old friend Alistair, I would appreciate the lack of snark.” she said. She put her horse into a pen and started brushing her, until she was cool, and then gave her feed and water. Zevran was doing the same thing. Once they were done, they went to the front door of the palace.  
She walked in, and immediately saw how large the inside was, and how dirty she looked, “Maker save me, I am not fit for such beauty.” she whispered, making Zevran laugh, he just sauntered up to the steward, “Zevran Ariani and Rebekah Hawke are here to see the King. Announce us!” he demanded, making Bekah's eyes pop. The steward scuttled off, and minutes later Alistair himself was striding towards them, “ZEV! BEKS!” he yelled, making the nobles in the palace jump. They were starring even harder when he hugged first Zevran and then Bekah spinning her in circles.  
The nobles who had been starring were now standing there with their mouths hanging open, while the Prince and Princess came running out to see who was there, “BEKAHS MY BEKAHS IS HERE!” yelled Princess Rebecca as she tackled Beks as soon as Alistair put her down. Prince Cullen tackled her as well, “Maker, you two are getting so big, you are seven now, right?” they nodded, “I am training to be King like daddy.” Cullen said, Bekah smiled, “King Cullen Therin, I like it. You will be a great King like your father, learn from him, do not lose your sense of humor, you will need it.”  
Bekah was happy, sort of, but she missed her family, and she missed Cullen. The letters she got as soon as they could send them told Bekah of how Kirkwall was faring, Poor Cullen wrote very little about the state of affairs but lots about himself, and the people of Kirkwall. Never about the politics, Jerith was still the Viscount, and Varric was still Varric. The Kirkwall circle had officially fallen, but some, like Bethany stayed to help the apprentices control their magic. They taught what they could when they could. Bekah stayed in Denerim, she began to ride with the kids, taught them both Archery, and taught Cullen how to fight with daggers, though he would never be a rogue. Rebecca was very much a dainty girl, and excelled at things regarding her mind.   
She had been there a year when the circles officially fell, she got a letter from Jerith the week before, saying that he was leaving Kirkwall, abandoning the manor for now. He was afraid of an Exaulted March, and leaving would keep Kirkwall safe. The mages weren't the only ones who left the Chantry, the Templars and Seekers also left, and the world had gone insane. She wanted to leave, to help, but Alistair kept insisting she stay, so she did for one more year.  
“Ali, I need to ask you something, before Moira left, did she tell you anything about your mom?” she asked, he looked at her, shaking his head. “No Beks, mom was a serving girl, I knew that, what could she tell me?” Bekah took a breath, “Ali, you know what I am and what I can do, right?” he nodded, “Do you trust me?” Alistair looked at her, narrowing his eyes, “Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” She smiled at him, “I don't know if Moira has found this out yet or not, but soon Grand Enchanter Fiona is going to come to you, to ask if you will shelter the free mages. I know you, you will say yes, but then something happens and you have to kick them out. I know you feel bad about it, but you are King and have to take care of your people. But maybe just maybe one of them is more your people than you know.” she stopped looking at him again. “It is true that Maric sired a babe on a serving girl, it is also true what Goldanna was told and that that babe died. In order to protect the other bastard of the king, who was then said to be that serving girl's child. Yes the Andraste necklace Moira found in the Arl's study was your mom's but she was not that serving girl.” she stopped watching his face, when she was satisfied she continued. “Alistair, your father King Maric went into the deep roads with a couple of Wardens, they encountered a talking Darkspawn called the Architect, the same one that Moira is looking for. He can control the taint in a Warden's body. He removed the taint from one of the Warden women, and she was having an affair with Maric. They fell in love in the deep roads, kind of like you and Moira, and she got pregnant. She would have kept you if she could, but when you were born, she did the joining again, and again, and it didn't take so she was no longer a Warden. No longer being a Warden meant that she had to return to the Circle of Magi or be an apostate and be hunted. So she gave you up, to be raised by your father, but Loghain had other ideas, and talked Marric out of it. This mage never wanted you to know who she was, not because she is a mage, but because she is an elf. Her best friend in the Wardens was your God Father, he begged her to run away with him, back to Rivain, where mages aren't feared or put into circles. But she knew if he left the Wardens, that he would return to being a thief to take care of you both, and she couldn't let him do that. So, he named you, after his childhood Mabari.” she said smiling.  
He was sitting there stunned, “My mom is alive, and I have a god dad?” this is what she was afraid of, “Alistair you had a god father, he died at Ostagar, after recruiting both you and Moira. Duncan knew who you really were. He was there when you were born, why do you think he conscripted you from the Templars?” Alistair's warm brown eyes filled with tears, “He wanted to tell me, I was supposed to have gone to talk with him a couple of days before Ostagar, but Cailan, he kept wanting to go out into the wilds and Duncan went with him. Maker, Rebekah who is my mom?” he asked. She smiled, “She is not going to like you knowing, but you real mom is Grand Enchanter Fiona.” she said. He sat back stunned, “So my mom, knowing who I am is going to come ask me for help? And not tell me who she is?” she nodded. “No, I will not let that happen, and you say something bad is going to happen?” Bekah looked away, “I suggest Alistair you reach out to Fiona now, let her know you know. Get to know her. Please.”   
A month later, Fiona was at the Palace, and Bekah was the one to great her, “Grand Enchanter Fiona, it is a pleasure to meet you, oh by the way, when you are in Redcliffe, and a Magister shows up offering you a deal, do not take it. Period, Alexius is evil and will turn you all into slaves. This is know, he will also slaughter all the defenseless tranquil to make Occularum out of. Oh and Alistair knows you are his mom.” she whispered the last. Fiona stepped back, “How?” “I am a seer, I saw, you had no right to keep his mother from him, the family he desperately wanted. I told him. I also saw Alexius turn you into slaves and you all get slaughtered, I do not want that to happen.” She narrowed her eyes, “Who are you to care about us mages?” she asked, Bekah conjured fire and looked at her, “I am Rebekah Hawke, that is who.” Fiona gasped, “You saw Anders blow the Chantry up, and rescued the Grand Enchanter and others before he did.” Bekah nodded, “I did, so believe me about Redcliffe and Alexius.” Fiona nodded, “I will.”  
Alistair came in at that moment, “Hello Fiona, or should I say mother?” he said, Fiona burst into tears, “I couldn't keep you, I am a Mage, they would have put you into the Chantry, and waited to see if you had magic, and worse than that, you are an Elf Blooded child, that alone would have cursed you.” Bekah walked away, squeezing Alistair's arm as she left, and went to the library to write some letters. She had the feeling it was time to go soon, she was curious about Haven and the Conclave, she just had to remember to not go wandering. But she wanted to see the Urn and go through the gauntlet.

A month later saw her packed and ready to go, with Bethany by her side, she had gotten to Denerim a few days before, and the Conclave had been called, or at least the idea put in place. It would take ten days on horseback to get to Denerim, before she left though Alistair asked her to meet him at the kennels. “Beks, I don't like you going off alone in this mess.” he said, she smiled, “I am going to Haven, to be there with my sister for the Conclave, crossing my fingers this works and the world tilts back to normal again. I love you Ali, I always will, but I have to do this. Promise you won't pine too much, okay?” He laughed and kissed her cheek, “I love you too Cheese Queen, not so little anymore. But since I worry for your safety, I am giving you a gift.” he said opening the kennel door, “Go inside, see if someone chooses you.” She gasped, “Ali, I couldn't, your prized and really expensive special Royal Mabari?” he laughed, “You are family and as such, you get to choose, or be chosen.” Her face lit up in a smile that hadn't been seen since she left Kirkwall, it lit up the kennels and made Alistair grin in response, before she walked in. She was immediately attacked by writhing six month old puppies who had yet to imprint on anyone. She sat down in the middle of them and let them climb all over her, eventually they got bored and wandered off, except one.   
She smiled, “So you him huh?” she asked the pup, he rolled over on his back and wiggled at her, smiling. “Okay kiddo, what to call you?” she looked at Alistair, “Would it be okay if I named him Duncan? He is after all a tawny color with black on his head and warm brown eyes.” Alistair's eyes lit up, “I could think of no better name. You will have to train him on the go.” She nodded, “This will be good, he can run next to the horses, and get used to horses. We will stay an extra couple of days, so I can start to train him. You got your wish Ali, I am sticking around a bit longer, now to tell Beth.”   
They walked back to the Palace with Duncan in tow, she stopped and patted her leg, he looked at her, and she patted her leg again, “Duncan, to my side.” she said patting her leg a third time, this time he got it, walking to her side, “Heel. That means stay next to me.” she said and started walking again, “Heel.” and he did, walking next to her at the same pace as she did. Alistair was impressed, “Of course the smartest one picks my Cheese Queen.” he said, laughing. “Well he is named Duncan, and a smarter braver man I have yet to meet.” she said, then grew serious, “Well maybe there is one.” Alistair hugged her, “Still in love with him?” she nodded, “It would be easier if he hadn't said what he said when I left Kirkwall.” She hadn't told him what happened, not in the almost three years she had been in Denerim, “What did he say Beks?” she smiled wistfully, “He told me he loved me and he always would, and then he kissed me, and let me get on the boat and walked away not looking back.” she said, silent tears running down her face, “I don't even know if I will ever see him again. And did he mean it? It has been three years.” Alistair looked at her, “That is why you want to go to the Conclave, you are hoping he will be there, aren't you?” she nodded, “Praying to the Maker and his Bride more like.” she said, laughing.  
Three days later, Beth, Bekah, and Duncan were ready to go. She mounted her horse and looked at Duncan, “Heel.” after blowing Alistair and the kids kisses, they rode off, “Beth, it should only take ten days to get to Haven. We will travel the King's Road until it is no longer safe, then find another route, I am hoping that hostilities have been put on hold until the Conclave is over, but I am not sure we should assume that is true.” Bethany laughed, “You sound like Jerith.” she smiled, “Where is he?” she asked, Bethany shrugged, “All I know is that he and Fenris are together, Aveline, Donnic, and Varric are still in Kirkwall, so is Merril, she is helping the elves in the Alienage. Sebastian has been crowned King of Starkhaven, last I saw him, he was asking about you.” Bekah laughed, “Why would he ask about me?” she asked, Bethany looked at her incredulously, “Do you not know how he feels about you?” she asked, “Yes, we are friends.” Bethany shook her head, “Sebastian Vael is in love with you! But you are so wrapped up in that Templar that you never saw it.” Bekah looked at her, “Sebastian is....oh Maker. I am such a fool, unfortunately a fool in love with another man.”  
Beth looked at her, “Has there been anyone?” Bekah shook her head, “No, I am the world's oldest Virgin Beth, 27 and never made love, had sex, what ever you want to call it.” She snorted, “Not even touching yourself?” she asked, Bekah shook her head, “Although Zevran offered. More than once.” It felt good to be with Beth again, it had been too long and the sisters fell back into an easy relationship. That was occasionally interrupted by having to fight for their lives. Duncan proved really good at protecting his master and her sister. In the ten days it took to get to Haven, he had become rather well trained to listen to both of them.  
Haven was beautiful, they put their horses in the stable, brushing them, just happy to have arrived and went to the Chantry to see if anyone was in charge around that could point them to rooms. As they walked, Duncan stayed right at her side, and she was able to relax some, Beth saw some of the Kirkwall mages and ran over to talk to them, so Bekah was left alone. She decided to sit and watch the soldiers train, when Varric ambled over, “BRIGHT EYES!” “VARRIC!” she said hugging him tightly, “What in Andraste's name are you doing here?” she asked, “Well I was in Kirkwall, minding my own business when I was kidnapped by a crazy Seeker looking for Hawke, then dragged here to tell my story to the Divine. Which has yet to happen.” she laughed, “This shit can only happen to you, Varric.” he nodded, “So, where did you get the dog?” he asked, looking at Duncan who was laying next to Beks, “His name is Duncan, he was a present from Alistair. He is a mabari war hound and I am his.” I am trying to figure out who I am going to leave him with when I go to the Conclave in a week. I can't take him into the temple with me.” Varric just grinned, “Follow me.” he said, she raised an eyebrow as he led her to the command tent by the soldiers. He knocked on a pole in the front of the tent, and she heard a familiar voice call out, “Enter.”  
Bekah followed Varric inside, “Hey Curly, I have someone you might want to see.” he said, Cullen turned around and nearly dropped the pen he had been writing with, “Rebekah? Beks? Is it really you?” he asked, she nodded shyly, “Hi Cullen.” His golden eyes widened and he took a step towards her, neither saw when Varric vanished out of the tent. Bekah was frozen to the spot, “Cullen?” she made his name a question, and at that he closed the distance between them, and she was swallowed up in hug. “Oh Maker, I thought I would never see you again.” he muttered into her hair. She smiled into his chest, “Why are you here Cullen?” she asked. “I was recruited by Seeker Pentaghast, I am not the Commander of the Armies stationed here, I have left the Templars.” he said, her head snapped up, “Left the... you are ….” she couldn't finish. Of course before she could kiss him, Duncan made himself known.  
“Who is this?” Cullen asked, smiling at the dog, “This is Duncan, he is my mabari, a gift from Ali, who didn't want me traveling here without protection.” “So he had you imprint with a mabari. Maker Alistair, never do anything half way do you?” he asked no one in particular. She laughed, “Duncan this is Cullen, Cullen, Duncan. Duncan, be nice, I like this man. He is also mine, like Bethany.” she looked at Cullen, “And I think you have solved my problem.” she said, “I am going to the conclave in a week, and I need to leave Duncan somewhere. I do not want him running around the Temple he is only a six month old pup. Can I leave him with you?” she asked. Cullen smiled at her, “Of course you can Beks.” he said, then bit his lip, “Bekah, may I kiss you?” he asked, she nodded shyly, “You still love me?” she asked quietly, “I promised forever didn't I?” he said, he placed his hand on her chin raising her face to his, as he leaned over and gently kissed her mouth. She moaned and pushed into him, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and winding her fingers into his hair. When they finally separated, they were both flushed, “Sorry.” she muttered, he laughed, “Don't be, I missed you.” she grinned at him, “I missed you too.” “He is here. I have my chance, now, just don't die Bekah. Be here for him, when the shit hits the fan.” She thought to herself, here I can be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Part 1, Part 2 coming soon. Sorry I have this horrible habit of finishing stories before I publish

**Author's Note:**

> Poor fourteen year old Bekah is stuck in a world she know little about. Luckily her brother played the games, so what he said she knows


End file.
